Some Ones Stalking Massie
by Girly.x.Girl
Summary: Uh oh! Some ones stalking Massie! Will she and the Pretty Committee be able to figure out who and why, before it's too late? Completed! WOOT WOOT!
1. Introduction

**(A/N Ok, so, this idea came to me when I was reading Wrath, one of the books in the Seven Deadly Sins series. I really should be updating my other stories instead of starting new ones, but it's just so hard! Any ways, please read, and review, and I'll be happy. Thanks! Oh, and enjoy!)**

**The Block Estate**

**The Driveway**

**Thursday, April 24****th****, 2008**

**5:52 PM**

A 16 year old Massie Block stepped out of Isaac's car, grabbed her Gucci tote, and started slowly walking up the pathway to her house. A lot had changed since Grade Seven, she marveled, staring at her abandoned guest house.

Don't worry though, Claire Lyons didn't move away. Well…too far away. Her dad and Massie's dad became business partners, starting up a whole new company. They still lived close to Massie, but in a huge house, on a nice sized piece of land. Yes, Claire was now a rich bitch. Although, she still had her California charm, she still wore Keds, and even though she wore designer, had a jacket, or a purse that she would use from her California days. Basically she was the same Claire – only she could buy her own clothes.

Massie smiled and thought about Dylan Marvel. She had made her break by Co-Hosting her mothers show with her every Monday and Friday morning. She was still the burping, food-loving Dylan we all know and love, just a bit more mature. Plus she had grown, and was now very skinny, although had nice curves, and beautiful auburn hair.

Kristen Greggorys situation was a bit different. Her parents had decided to move to L.A. to get a fresh, new start. Kristen obviously made it clear she wasn't going with them, and she kept living in her apartment. After her father got a much better, higher paying job, she started living in a suite in the Montador Hotel beside her old building. Her mother didn't talk to her any more, but she still had a strong, healthy relationship with her father. As far as Massie was concerned, Kristen was better off with out her strict mother breathing down her back.

Alicia Rivera was a whole other story. She had done some modeling in Spain, a few commercials in Canada, and was an extra in a movie in Japan. Although, she decided that none of it was what she wanted to do, and after a year of traveling abroad, she came crawling back to the Pretty Committee who, as mad as they were that she left, were happy that she came back.

And what about Massie Block? Well, she was successful in staying Alpha in her grade in Octivian – Briarwood Day High School (which was built just in time for her Grade Nine year, and had gone co-ed), as well as stared in a few musicals in the Off-Broadway theatres in New York. Who knew Massie could sing? Or act? But after a year, she got bored of taking time off school to rehearse and perform, and spending her summer in a smelly, hot theatre.

Massie smiled to herself, as she walked up her steps, and opened the front door. Then she turned around and waved to Isaac as he backed out of the driveway. "Hey Inez!" Massie yelled as she marched up the stairs into her room. Her parents were never home any more, they were always traveling, or going to some meeting or other, and Inez only worked half time. So mostly, Massie was in her big house by herself, which was usually fine (she could crank the music, sing and dance around the house, and invite her friends over without the prying nosiness of her parents). But that one day, it all changed.

Massie walked into her bedroom, dropped her OCD gym bag on the floor, and flopped down onto her bed (she'd gotten a bit more carefree then she was when she was younger), and then looked over onto her bedside table where her phone (a pink Sidekick) was charging. She picked it up, and checked it. She had two texts, and three voice mails. First she checked the texts.

**Cam: Hey Mass, what's for math h/w? BTW, did Claire say any thing about me?**

Massie rolled her eyes and texted him back.

**Massie: Pg. 369 #27-88. No, she hasn't said n e thing. Y?**

Then she checked the other one.

**Derrington: Hey Mass, love you. ) Derrick**

Massie squealed and flopped down on her bed. After a bit of a shaky grade eight, she and Derrington had gotten back together at Alicia's Grade Nine Halloween blowout – and had been inseparable ever since.

Next, she checked her voice mails. The first one was from Claire.

"Hey Massie, its Claire. I was wondering if you're still going to yoga tomorrow before your sleepover, or if you went today. Any ways, I also had some other news, but I wanted to tell you to your face, so…call me back. Or I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

Massie scrunched her eyebrows together. She didn't sound upset, so Cam obviously didn't break up with her (Yes, Claire and Cam were still dating, but they had an on again, off again thing going on. Totally annoying.) What ever, it couldn't be THAT important, so she'd call her back later.

Then she clicked the next button and listened to her next voice mail. It was from Chris Plovert. She had been secretly setting him and Dylan up behind Dylan's back.

"Hey Massie, its Chris. I did phase one…went and got all the supplies we need. So call me back when you want me to start phase two! Bye."

Massie rolled her eyes and smiled. She told him to have a blunt approach. Buy her some chocolate and flowers, go to her house, and ask her if she wanted a date. If that didn't work, nothing would.

The last voice mail was from Griffin.

"Hey Massie, it's uh, Griffin. I was wondering if Kristen was seeing any one…ok, call me back. Uh…bye."

Massie smiled to herself, and put her Sidekick back on the dresser. The boys in her school were so used to her playing Cupid for them, she had set up her friends, B-lister, AND LBR's. She was a natural.

Massie stood up, and decided that she was going to have a steam shower, and then do her homework. She grabbed her robe and her pajamas (pink Juicy short shorts and a matching tank top), and was walking into her bathroom when she heard her cell phone ring.

"_Time is waitin…_

_We only got four minutes to save the world!"_

Her ring tone, 4 minutes by Justin Timberlake and Madonna started blaring. She quickly ran to her Sidekick, and picked it up, expecting it to be one of her friends, or one of the guys, calling about some thing trivial.

"Hello?"

Massie waited for a minute, and nothing. "Hello?" She waited for another minute, and then just hung up.

"What ever." She muttered, and then walked into her bathroom, but just out of precaution, pulled down all her blinds.

* * *

He saw her. He watched her pick up her phone, and he watched her smile and laugh as she listened to the messages her friends left her. He saw her pick up the pajamas she would be wearing later on.

And then he couldn't help himself. He had to call her. He got her phone number out of the Octivian-Briarwood Day High School phone directory. Although he couldn't bring himself to say any thing, he loved the sound of her voice. And when she hung up and pulled down all her blinds, he smiled.

"I'll have you, Massie. I'll get you."


	2. I'm Watching You

**(A/N Hey guys! Thanks SO much for all the positive feedback about this story! I didn't expect to get so many reviews! But thanks, I love you guys, that's why I'm updating so quickly lol! Well, quick for me that is. Any who; thanks so much you guys! Here's the chapter!)**

**The Westchester Country Club**

**The Tennis Courts**

**Friday, April 25****th**** 2008**

**4:21 PM**

Massie checked herself out in the mirror. She was wearing a white Juicy Couture tennis skirt, with a matching tank top and vest, with a light pink rhinestone Massie on the left, as well as matching white tennis shoes with rhinestones as well. She also had a matching headband, and wristbands, as well as matching socks. All Juicy, and custom made, of course. She and Claire had decided to do tennis instead of yoga (they would pick which activity they were going to do week to week.)

"Hey Massie, do I look ok?" Claire called, and walked out. She was wearing the same thing as Massie, except hers was in light pink, with silver rhinestones. And her hair was in braids, instead of down.

"Yea, you look cute, why?" Massie asked.

"Oh, just wondering." Claire looked down and bit her nail. Massie made a disgusted face. She had to admit, Claire had gotten a ton more confidence, but she still had the disgusting habit of biting her nails.

"Kuh-Laire!" Massie said. "Do you HAVE to bite your nails?"

Claire looked up. "Oh, sorry."

Massie smiled, and sat down, tying up her shoelaces, and Claire sat beside her and did the same. The girls were playing a quick game of tennis before Massie's sleepover (yes, the girls still had sleepovers, but some times they involved going out, alcohol, and boys.) and Claire still hadn't told Massie the secret she was going to tell her on the phone. Claire had said that she would tell the rest of the Pretty Committee, but she wanted to tell Massie first.

The girls walked out onto the court, and started to play. They had been playing tennis together for three years, ever since Claire had decided she loved it, and Massie decided she loved playing it with a friend.

"So, what were you going to tell me last night?" Massie asked.

Claire took a deep breath, and caught the ball in her hand instead of hitting it back across the court. "Well, I've wanted to tell you since last weekend, but…" She trailed off.

"Did some thing happen at Duh-Livias party?" Massie asked, suddenly suspicious. Claire went red, and walked to the net, beckoning Massie to come and meet her.

"I lost…some thing kind of important to me." She mumbled.

"What, your virginity?" Massie snorted – as if.

Claire nodded, and started biting her nail.

Massie laughed, and then looked at Claire's face. She was dead serious. "EH MA GAWD CLAIRE!" Massie jumped over the net – Claire wasn't sure exactly how – and was giving her a gigantic hug. "To Cam?"

Claire nodded again, and Massie stood back. "Well, it was about time!" Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee lost their virginity when they were fifteen, not that they were sluts or any thing, they just…did.

"Aww Claire! My little baby is growing up!" Massie said, and grabbed the ball from Claire's hand. "I think this calls for a celebration!"

"What about tennis?" Claire asked.

Massie threw the ball over her shoulder and said, "Screw tennis! We're going home to change, put on some thing fancy; I say we go out to…Aqua Riva." She named a fancy restaurant that was just outside of Westchester that had just opened. Massie had only been there once, but she adored it. "Oh, and you HAVE to tell the Pretty Committee!"

Claire went red again, and Massie said, "Oh Claire, chill, it's not like they haven't done it before!"

Claire nodded, and the girls went back inside the change rooms to change.

* * *

Massie tried to unlock her front door, but the key wouldn't turn. "That's odd." Massie said aloud to herself. She turned knob, and the door swung open. "Really odd." Massie walked in the door, despite herself. Inez shouldn't have been working, and her parents weren't home from Sweden, or Switzerland, or wherever they went yet, and it was her all alone in the big house.

"Inez? Mom? Dad?" Massie called out, but no one answered. A little bit freaked out, she closed the door and locked it, then ran upstairs to her room.

The creepy thing was, her door was open, and she remembered closing it. "Bean?" She called out. "Bean?"

Her puppy didn't come running to her, which was very odd. Bean always came running when she called. And then she heard a shrill little bark, coming for her closet. The door was closed, and Massie heard her heart thud as she walked towards it. When she got to the door, she counted to three, and then pulled the door open. Bean came out, sprinting towards her, nearly knocking Massie over, which was hard to do, considering her size.

Massie bent down and picked up her pet. "Beanie? What's wrong?"

Her puppy just whimpered, and snuggled down into her arms. It was then Massie looked around. Her room was a mess. All the drawers were open, stuff hanging out of them, clothes all on the floor. Massie ran into her bathroom, and saw that all the drawers were open in there, too, her stuff all over the counters and floors.

The only thing untouched was her closet, which Bean was closed into. Massie shivered. Some one was in her house, in her room, going through her stuff. The funny thing was, nothing was taken (as far as Massie could tell, she had a lot of clothes.)

And, when she ran around her house frantically, Bean was at her heels, snipping, and yapping, she saw that nothing else was taken, or even touched. Massie suddenly shivered. She had the feeling that some one was watching her, and she didn't like it. She ran back up to her room, and grabbed her Sidekick out of her tote, and called all her friends.

"Hey guys." She said, on the verge of tears.

"Massie, what's wrong?" Claire asked, and every one started speaking at once.

"Are you ok?"

"What happened?"

"Is dinner off?"

Massie smiled weakly, guessing that Claire had already called her friends to tell them that they were going to dinner at Aqua Riva. Massie took a deep breath, and then said, "Some one broke into my house. The creepy thing is…they…didn't take any thing. They just spread my stuff all over the floor. And they only touched the stuff in my room."

There was a silence, and then Dylan laughed loudly. "It was probably some hater, trying to trash your stuff."

Massie giggled, instantly feeling better. "Yea, probably." There were a lot of girls that hated her – only because they wished to be her. "You know, maybe I'm overreacting."

"Or maybe not." Kristen said, and then Alicia shut her up. "Don't say that K, it's ah-bviously a hater."

Kristen sighed. "I think you should call the police or some thing."

Massie started picking up clothes off the floor and started throwing them down the laundry chute. "Look, I'm sure Dylan's right; it was probably just some…random hater, trying to ruin my stuff. What do you think Claire, you've been quiet."

"Oh, sorry, I was just…thinking." Claire said quietly. "Look, I have to go. I'll see you at your house at 7:300 Mass?"

"Yea, that's where were meeting." Massie said, and she heard Claire hang up. "Look, I should go too guys. But I'll see you in a few hours, ok?"

Her friends all said their byes, and then hung up.

After a few more minutes, Massie had nearly cleaned her room, and it was then that she saw the window above her desk was open, and there was a note on her desk. But before she looked at the note, she tried to close the window. It was stuck. But eventually she got it shut, and looked outside, at the Guesthouse. Her heart leapt. The light was on. And she was almost positive that she saw a face. And…then the lights went off.

Massie quickly slammed down her blinds, and picked up the note. It said three words. Three, simple, but very effective words.

_I'm watching you. _

**(A/N And done! Sorry, it was a bit short, but I hope you liked it! If I get as many reviews as I did last time I'll probably update tomorrow, or the day after! Yay! Haha. Any ways, excuse the whole virginity thing, I was hopped up on sugar…long story. Ok, so, please review, and, I'll be happy, and I'll update, because I'm getting so into this story! Haha, thanks!)**


	3. Aqua Riva

**(A/N Hey guys! Here's the next update! I hope you guys like it! Please review!)**

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**Massie's Room, The iPad**

**April 25****th****, 2008**

**7:45 PM**

Massie had decided not to tell her friends about the note she had found in her room, which, she had found out, was a good idea. Massie was sitting on her bed, Kristen was in the bathroom, Dylan was sitting on the floor, eating (Massie really had no idea how she was so skinny, she ate so much), Claire was painting her toe-nails beside Dylan, and Alicia was sitting at the vanity, touching up her make-up.

"Ok guys, hurry up, Isaac said he's leaving for the restaurant at 8:15." Massie called out, so that Kristen would hear. "We still need to rate each other and touch up our make-up, as well as pick which purses we're using."

"I'm almost done!" Kristen called from the bathroom, and Claire put the top back on the nail polish she had been using. "I just need to let my toes dry."

A few minutes later Kristen emerged from the bathroom, and the rest of the Pretty Committee sat on Massie's bed as she spun around. She was wearing a Gucci black dress that went to her knees, had a V-Neck, spaghetti straps, and was tight around the waist, and less fitted from the hips down. She paired it with cute black strappy Prada heels. Her hair was half up, and half down, and curly, and she had an elegant black bracelet on her thin left wrist. Her make up was done to perfection, she was sporting the smoky eye look, with a bit of blush, and lip gloss.

Massie air clapped and the rest of the Pretty Committee joined in. "I think you look great Kristen. 9.6."

"9.7" Alicia said.

"9.7" Dylan agreed.

"9.8" Claire said, obviously impressed. Her friends were gorgeous. She just wished they could see it!

"I say you use the black Prada clutch -with the little bow - you brought for a purse." Massie said, and the rest of the Pretty Committee nodded.

"Ok, now me." Dylan said, jumping up, as Kristen took a seat on Massie's bed.

Dylan was wearing a light green spaghetti strapped DIOR dress, with a v-neck (and a white tank top underneath), that had a thin brown belt right underneath the chest, and a matching design on the neck. She was wearing light green hoop earrings, with brown bracelets and a necklace to match the belt. Her hair was in loose curls and long, her eye makeup dark, with a bit of blush and lip gloss, and to top it off, she was wearing brown Ugg boots. Wait, Ugg boots?

"Dyl, what's with the Uggs?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, whoops." Dylan looked down at her feet. "Sorry, my feet are killing me." She disappeared into Massie's closet, and came out with a pair of brown Jimmy Choo heels that matched the colour on the belt of her dress. "I'm wearing these." She was holding a matching handbag, as well. "I'm using this too."

"Hmm…" Massie said. "9.6"

"9.6" Kristen agreed.

"9.7", Alicia said.

"9.6" Claire said quietly.

Dylan pouted. "Why so low?"

Alicia snorted. "Honey, 9.6 is NOT low!"

Dylan rolled her eyes, and sat down, her Ugg boots still on, and Claire stood up.

She was wearing a knee length pale yellow Juicy Couture halter dress, with white BCBG wedges, and had already picked out a yellow Juicy Couture handbag that matched her dress. Her long side bangs were placed perfectly to the side, and her hair was in a side-pony tail, with the ends curled.

Massie air-clapped. "I give you a…9.6." She said.

"9.7", Kristen said.

"9.7", Alicia agreed.

"9.5", Dylan said, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"Don't mind her." Massie said to Claire. "She's ah-bviously pissed she didn't get as high as you. Again."

Claire giggled and sat down, and Alicia stood up.

Alicia was the only girl who opted for pants. She was wearing a pair of wide-legged, higher rise black Guess? dress pants, with a red Guess? silk tank top with a plunging V-neck, and spaghetti straps, with white lace around the bottom, and a white tie around the middle. She was also wearing black Gucci open toed pumps, and a delicate white watch on her right wrist. She had long, dangly white earrings, and was carrying a red Prada purse. Her 'bangs' were up in sparkly bobby pins, and her make up was light, a bunch of mascara, lip-gloss, blush, and not much else.

"9.8", Claire said first.

"9.7", Massie said.

"9.8", Kristen said, agreeing with Claire.

"9.5" Dylan grumbled, still upset.

"Dylan!" Massie snapped at her. "Grow up, will you?"

Dylan crossed her arms, and looked down at her nails. "Fine." She mumbled.

Massie took a deep breath, and then stood up. "Now do me!" She said, and twirled around in front of her friends. She was wearing a white pleated Gucci bubble dress with spaghetti straps. She also had white satin Prada heels that tied up around her ankles, and a white bracelet on her left wrist. She was wearing brown eye shadow, a little eyeliner, red lipstick, and some blush, and her hair was pulled back into a flirty bun, her side bangs perfect on the right side of her face. She was also using a white Prada handbag.

"9.8" Kristen was the first to speak.

"9.9" Alicia said. "Love the lipstick, it's tres risqué!"

"9.9" Claire said, examining her toenails.

"9.7" Dylan said, obviously still pissed, but not daring to give Massie any thing lower than a 9.6.

"Ok, well, I think we all picked out our hand bags for ourselves." Massie said, and then looked at her watch. "Shit! It's 8"30!" She said, although she knew that Isaac wouldn't leave without her and the Pretty Committee.

* * *

She was right. Traffic was good, so they had gotten to Aqua Riva in under an hour. The Pretty Committee was currently sitting at a table, being hit on by all the cute waiters in the restaurant, and they were eating the free desserts they kept being given.

"So, Claire." Massie said, once every one - other than the Pretty Committee, of course - were gone. "Don't you have some news to share?" She sucked the rest of the chocolate ice cream off of her spoon.

"EH MA GAWD!" Alicia said, sitting up straighter. "What's up Claire?"

"Yea, spill!" Dylan insisted.

Claire looked down and bit her nail, and Kristen said, "Come AWN Claire, don't leave us hanging!"

"Well…I kind of…lostmyvirginity." Claire said, mumbling the sentence.

"What?" Dylan said, shoving a cupcake into her mouth.

"I said…I lost my virginity." Claire said, this time louder and clearer.

"EH MA GAWD!" Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia squealed, causing quite a few people to turn and give nasty stares in their direction.

"TO WHO?" Alicia was the first one to recover.

"Cam, who else?" Massie answered for Claire.

"Aww that's so cute!" Kristen said, taking a spoonful of coffee cake.

Massie stood up and pushed her chair back. It's not like she wasn't happy for Claire – but she didn't want to sit there and watch her friends fawn over her. "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom.

"Ok." Her friends all said, and then went back to grilling Claire.

As Massie was walking, she thought she saw the flash of a camera pointed in her direction. She stopped and turned around, but no one was looking at her. "It must have been some one else." She said aloud to herself, and then kept walking.

* * *

He leaned back against the back of his seat in the booth and smiled. In one picture she was smiling to herself, in the next she looked shocked (but in a cute way), and the last picture she looked paranoid.

"Don't worry, Miss. Block." He said quietly to himself. "We will meet, face to face at one point or any other."

**(A/N And done! So, how did you guys like it? Just because it's a mystery doesn't mean that it can't be girly, right? Lol. Any ways, I have another Clique story, A Mid-Summer Nightmare, so if you guys like this one, you can check that one out (and review) too. It's a different story altogether, but it's by me, so it'll be the same writing style. Any ways, please review this story too, and I'll update. Yay!) **


	4. The Morning After

**(A/N Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your supportive and nice reviews! I really, really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter! Remember to check out my other Clique story, if you haven't already!)**

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**Massie's Bedroom (The iPad)**

**Saturday, April 26****th****, 2008**

**10:33 AM**

Massie opened her eyes. "Ow." She moaned, and pulled the covers back over her head. She had her friends had gotten into the booze the previous night. They had played an interesting game of have you ever…you can guess where it went from there.

She heard some one else moan too, and bolted upright. Bad idea. "OW!" She said, this time in a high pitched squeal, which made Claire (who was sitting up, awake) scream, and yell, "MASSIE!" Next thing Massie knew, she was being attacked with pillows. All her friends had thrown their pillows at her to get her to shut up. And then she fell asleep.

* * *

"Massie!" Someone was shaking her awake. Massie opened her eyes, and saw that it was Inez. Massie slowly sat up, and rubbed her eyes. "Hi Inez."

"I brought up breakfast." Inez said, pointing to a cart with six trays on it, along with a chocolate fondue set, milk, a tea pot, a coffee pot, hot chocolate mix and boiled water, and orange juice. Inez was amazing; she had also put a little jar of Advil out, as well.

"Thanks Inez." Massie said, and Inez nodded, and turned on her heel, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Massie stood up, and poured herself a small glass of orange juice. She gulped it down, and then poured herself a mug of coffee. She also grabbed some bacon, a croissant, a piece of toast, and a tiny bit of scrambled eggs, and then went back to her sleeping bag, (climbing over Dylan and Alicia, instead of going around), right after she grabbed an old copy of Elle magazine.

She had finished her breakfast, and had read her magazine, plus three others, when Claire woke up. "Morning sleepy head." Massie said, and Claire rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" Claire asked.

"12:00" Massie replied.

"Oh. Do I smell bacon?"

Massie giggled. "Yea, it's on the tray over by the door."

Claire nodded, and got up (slowly) and grabbed herself some food, and a cup of tea. "Is this Advil?" Claire asked, pointing to jar of pills.

Massie nodded. "Isn't Inez great?"

Claire nodded, and shoved about three in her mouth. "How did she know?"

"We didn't clean up the kitchen…or any where downstairs, for that matter." Massie replied, flipping the page of her magazine.

"Oh." Claire sat down, and just on cue, Dylan sat up, then Alicia, then Kristen.

"My head!" Kristen said.

"My eyes!" Alicia complained.

"My stomach! What's for breakfast?" Dylan asked.

"Breakfast is over there." Massie pointed to the cart with out even looking up.

Her three friends slowly made their way to the cart, and helped themselves to food, Advil, and coffee, tea, hot chocolate, and orange juice. "So, what's on the agenda for today, guys?" Kristen asked.

"Well, my parents decided to go to Paris for a few weeks." Alicia replied, blowing on her cup of tea. "So I'm free to do any thing."

"My mom's touring." Dylan said. "I was supposed to go with her, but she said I couldn't miss any school. Pfft."

"Well, Massie and I have a charity tennis game today." Claire said, grabbing one of Massie's old magazines off her sleeping bag. "But maybe we could do some thing after that."

Massie took a gulp of coffee and smacked her head. "I totally forgot about the game today! But, I do remember knowing that we'd need a break from every thing on Sunday, so I made reservations for us for the day at the Hennessy Spa!"

"All of us?" Alicia asked hopefully.

"Yup." Massie said, and took another sip of coffee.

"Thanks Mass, you're the best!" Kristen said. "I have been so stressed out with school lately!" And she had a right to be. Kristen was on the soccer team, managed the boy's football team – she had tried out for cheerleading with Claire, but it didn't work out so well – as well as on student council, was head of the drama club, and had no spares on her timetable, unlike the rest of the Grade Eleven's in her school.

Alicia snickered. "Well, you should be, you have about twenty million things going on in your life!"

"Speaking of which…tomorrow I should be at the football team practice…but I guess I can blow it off." Kristen pulled out her day planner from under her pillow (yes, under her pillow) and scratched some thing out.

"Kris, you need to chill!" Dylan said, slurping up a piece of bacon.

"Who knows what time it is?" Alicia asked.

"Um.." Massie looked at the clock. "12:40, why?"

"Just wondering." Alicia said, and looked at her nails. "Ew, I need to get my nails done."

"Hey, Massie?" Claire said.

"Yea?"

"The tennis game starts in twenty minutes." Claire said, and jumped up from her sleeping bag.

"Oh shit!" Massie jumped up too, ran into her closet, slammed her door, and came out a minute later in her tennis outfit. (This time it was a red Juicy Couture pleated skirt, with a white tank top and vest, tennis shoes, and a sun visor.)

Claire ran out of the bathroom a minute after her in the same outfit except in light purple, and was madly braiding her hair.

"We will only be a couple of hours!" Claire called, and she and Massie ran out the door.

"Yea, you guys can chill here until we get back, then we'll go shopping or some thing." Massie called, and her friends starting giggling. She and Claire were never on time.

* * *

"Tennis game?" He said to himself. "Don't worry Massie, I'll be there to cheer you on." And with that, he jumped into his car, slammed the door, and said to the driver, "Follow that Range Rover."

**(A/N Short, I know, but I will try to update soon! This was kind of just a filler chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!)**


	5. The Tennis Game And Spa

**(A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love you! Here's the next chapter!)**

**The Westchester Country Club**

**Tennis Courts**

**Saturday, April 26****th****, 2008**

**2:45 PM**

Massie wiped sweat off her forehead as discreetly as she could. The game was almost over, and she and Claire were winning (not that it mattered, the game was for charity), but she could swear that every time she was in a compromising position (bending over, or putting her leg up or some thing) she saw the flash of a picture. The even weirder thing was that people shouldn't have been taking pictures at all.

Bayne Vardy (one of the guys they were playing against) served the ball, and Claire hit it back as hard as she could, and Bayne missed it by half an inch.

"We won!" Massie squealed, and gave Claire a big bear hug.

"Yes, I know! Yay us!" Claire laughed, and hugged Massie back.

They both walked over to the net and shook hands with Bayne and Dylan (the two guys they were playing against) and shook their hands. Afterwards, they were walking off the court, when Derrington and Cam came over.

"You guys came!" Massie squealed, and nearly knocked Derrington over in a hug. She noticed Cam and Claire didn't hug though. She knew what it was like after the first time – awkward.

"You guys were great." Cam said to Claire, who smiled, and blushed. "Thanks."

"How about we go get a coffee or some thing?" Derrington put his arm around Massie who smiled, and looked at Claire.

"Sure, why not?" Claire said, grabbing Cam's hand. "Let's do it."

* * *

The girls walked into Massie's room a few hours later. "Hey guys! Sorry we took so long!"

Dylan, Alicia and Kristen were fully dressed (in Juicy sweats, that is) and sitting on Massie's bed watching the Devil Wears Prada on her big screen.

"Yea, sorry, Derrington and Cam came to watch us, and afterwards we went to get coffee." Claire explained, taking off her vest, and pulling on a Juicy Couture sweatshirt.

Alicia clicked off the movie. "It's all right." She said, and Kristen and Dylan nodded. "We felt the need to relax, any ways."

"I should probably go home soon though, I have like, a million things I have to do before the spa tomorrow." Kristen said, standing up.

"Yea, I should probably go home, too." Dylan said, and Alicia and Claire nodded in agreement.

"Ok, how about you guys come over at…say, 9:00ish, and we can go to the Spa together?" Massie said, and her friends nodded, grabbed their bags, and they all hugged each other goodbye.

Once her friends were gone, Massie changed into her silky Victoria's Secret pajama's, and collapsed into bed. She was exhausted, and hungry, but Inez had left, and she was too lazy to walk down two flights of stairs into the kitchen. So, instead, Massie clicked on The Devil Wears Prada, and about five minutes in, fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When she woke up, it was dark out, and she guessed it was 12:00 at night or some thing, but it was really 5:00 in the morning. Massie groaned, and turned off her T.V (it was playing the menu of the movie) and got out of bed. She wasn't really tired any more, so she decided to pack her bag for the spa. (She really didn't need much, but it was either that or home work.)

And when she finished, she decided she had no choice but to finish off her homework. So, she struggled for a few hours with Algebra, World History, Science, and French. By the time she had finished, it was already 8:00, so she decided to have a quick shower, get dressed, do her make up, and wait downstairs for her friends. (She hadn't needed to call Issac for a ride, because Alicia had told her the day before that Dean could drive them, so all she needed to do was wait.)

It was about 9:05 when she was sitting in the limo with her friends, singing to Miley Cyrus' "See you again" and laughing, dancing, and just…being crazy. They were young, hot, and they had the world at their disposal.

"_Time is waitin…._

_We only got four minutes to save the world!"_

"Turn the music down!" Massie snapped. "It's my Sidekick." She fumbled through her bag until she found it, flipped it open, and put it to her ear.

"Hey."

"Massie?"

"Mom?"

"Hey sweetie! How are you?" Kendra Block asked, her voice full of static.

"Uhm…fine. Why are you calling?" Massie couldn't help but sound snappy. She hadn't talked to her mom in a month and a half, there was no reason she should have been calling.

"Oh, we just wanted to tell you that were extending our vacation." Kendra replied, matter-of-factly.

"Of course." Massie sighed under her breath.

"Mass? You're getting fuzzy. Ok, we'll talk to you later. Oh, say hi to Inez for us." And then Massie heard laughing, and then the phone went dead.

"Mom troubles?" Kristen asked. "I'd know all about those. I haven't actually talked to my mom in a year and a half. I talk to my dad about once a week, and he comes to see me and stuff, but…"

"Better than my parents. They toured with me when I went abroad, and I haven't seen them since. They said they needed time to relax. That was about 6 months ago!" Alicia cut in.

Massie noticed that Dylan and Claire weren't saying any thing, but she was grateful. They still had healthy, strong relationships with their parents, and she was glad they weren't rubbing it in her face.

So, being the good alpha that she was, Massie smiled, slipped her phone back into her bag, threw her hands up in the air, and shouted, "Its all good guys! Without parents life is one big party! Guys, we're young, hot, and we have great lives. Wahoo!"

The rest of the Pretty Committee laughed. And for a moment, Massie forgot about every thing (her parent's obvious dislike of her, her stalker, her troubles in school) and was just living in the moment. Little did she know, her troubles were only about to begin.

**(A/N And done! Haha, I hope you guys liked it. I wrote it, then I re-wrote it twice, so I hope you appreciate the effort that went into it haha! And it wasn't even brilliant, but don't worry, I have ideas! So, please review, and I'll update, and we'll all be happy! I've all ready written the next chapter, and I think its pretty good - if I do say so myself - so please review! Then I'll update fast! Thanks!)**


	6. Photo's

**(A/N Hey guys! Thanks for all the nice and encouraging reviews! I love you all! Oh, and remember, I'm totally open to all idea's and suggestions!)**

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**The Driveway**

**Sunday, April 27****th****, 2008**

**10:53 PM**

Massie waved goodbye to her friends as she watched them drive away in Dean's limo. The day at the spa had been wonderful, just what she needed. And she didn't have any home work or any thing to worry about, so she was ready to collapse into bed, and prepare herself for the week ahead of her. (Which was sure to be filled with fake smiles, making fun of LBR's, keeping up in school, shopping, keeping up with gossip, and making sure her boy friend was still madly in love with her.)

Massie unlocked the door and stepped into her house, making sure to bolt the door after her. She ran up the stairs to her room, (leaving her bags at the bottom of the stairs), and barged into her bedroom. She noticed it was chilly, and noticed that the window was open. She didn't remember leaving the window open, but nothing in her room was out of place (or…nothing was different than how she left it), so Massie just shrugged and went to close the window. She grabbed her schoolbooks and shoved them into her tote bag, and as she was doing that, she noticed an envelope sitting on her desk under the books.

Curious, she picked it up, and opened it. It was pretty bulky, and, as she slid the paper out of it, and noticed there wasn't a note, or any writing. It was all pictures. The creepy thing was, they were pictures of her. Pictures of her at school, playing tennis, with her friends, sitting a latte, at yoga class, swimming, at the spa…

Massie gasped and dropped the photos. Ok, this was getting creepy. Massie ran to her tote, and pulled out her Sidekick. And then she did the only thing she could think of.

"Massie, are you ok?"

"Yea Mass, what's going on?"

"Seriously, you can tell us."

"Yea, spit it out you woke me up!"

Massie took a deep breath, and said into the phone, "Guys, you know you're my best friends, and…you'd never, tell any thing…I made you swear not to tell, right?"

"Massie, seriously, get to it. Some things bothering you. You can tell us what it is!" Kristen said. "Right guys?"

Massie gulped. "Don't laugh, ok, but…I think I have a stalker."

Dylan snorted. "You're kidding, right?"

Massie shook her head. "I knew you'd laugh!"

"Well, Dylan is an insensitive jerk!" Alicia snapped, and then more gently, said, "Massie, how long has this been going on for?"

"Oh, a few days." Massie admitted. "But, I got a note, and, some one called my cell, and was just breathing heavily, and then hung up. And my room was trashed, with my front door unlocked, and my windows are left open, and no one is here but me. And some times Inez, but she doesn't go into my room unless I ask her! And…" Massie paused.

"What?" Claire asked gently.

"I just found an envelope full of pictures of…me. Doing a whole bunch of things, like, tennis, yoga, and just talking to you guys. And I'm really creeped out!"

"Want us to come over there?" Claire asked.

Massie suddenly felt herself fighting back tears. The last time she had cried in front of her friends had been in grade eight, when she fell off the top bleacher watching the boy's soccer game, and broken her foot. She didn't know why she was getting so emotional, but before she knew what she was saying, she said, "YES!"

* * *

The Pretty Committee was sitting on the floor of the iPad, sipping low fat, white hot chocolate, trying to get Massie's mind off of everything. "Look Mass. We'll stay here with you until you don't need us any more, ok? And, we're going to get to the bottom of this!" Kristen said gently.

"Yea! If some perv tries to do any thing, I'll give 'em the old 1, 2!" Dylan said, punching the air.

Massie smiled. Her friends were the best. "Thanks guys."

"You know, we could call the guys. It might make us feel safer." Alicia said.

Massie glared at her. "NO! You know how protective Derrington gets. Besides, I don't want to worry him. And it's the middle of the night."

Alicia put up her hands in mock defeat. "Sorry, it was just an idea. Josh has been acting really weird, lately."

"Really?" Kristen propped her chin up on her palm. "Do tell, dearie."

"Well, I don't know, he used to be so…sweet and stuff, even in front of his friends, and now it's like I'm invisible when were with them."

"Well, you treat him like he's invisible when he's with us." Kristen pointed out.

"Not really helping, Kris." Alicia snapped, and put her head in her pillow.

"Hey, did any one see Duh-Livia's new man candy?" Claire asked, obviously trying for a subject change.

"No! She has a new man!" Alicia gasped. "How come I didn't know about this?"

"How many gossip points, Kuh-Laire?" Massie asked.

Claire pondered. "Five. Ok, so his name is Alastor Moire. He goes to a different High School – I'm not sure which one- but he's TOTALLY hot. They've been dating for a couple days, but apparently she's 'in love.'" Claire finished, making air brackets around the words 'in love.' Duh-Livia was one of those girls who had a new guy on her arm every couple weeks, claiming that she was totally in love.

Dylan giggled, and said, "Wow, she's dating some one from another school? Guess she ran out of guys at our school."

Alicia nodded. "Yea, I'm glad I'm not her friend any more. Because then I'd have to obey the 'don't date your friends ex's rule. And then I'd never get a boyfriend."

"Ouch!" Kristen laughed her phlegm laugh, and slapped Alicia a high five.

"I wish I had a boyfriend." Dylan sighed.

"I'm working on it." Massie muttered under her breath.

"EH MA GAWD, what did you just say?" Dylan cried, and bolted into a sitting position.

"I…uh…" Massie stuttered, trying to think of a response that wouldn't ruin her and Chris Ploverts' plan, but before she could say any thing, she heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" Claire whispered, and then all the lights went out.

"AH!" All the member of the Pretty Committee screamed.

**(A/N Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I still have no idea where this story is going, but that's ok, that's what all my stories are like, and I think they all end up ok. This was a bit shorter than I would have liked, but I wanted to leave you all on a cliffhanger. Mwahahahaha! Any ways, please review, and, also check out my other Clique story if you have time! Thanks guys!)**


	7. The Phone Call

**(A/N OMG Thanks for all the reviews you guys! We're at the 50 mark!! Yay! And we're only on chapter six. That's why I'm updating so fast, haha, so give yourselves a pat on the back. Now here's the next chapter!)**

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**Massie's Bedroom, The iPad**

**Monday, April 28****th****, 2008**

**2:32 AM**

"EH MA GAWD!" Claire whispered.

"Chill guys, what if it's just a power outage?" Kristen said, trying to be logical.

"When's the last time we've had a power outage, Kris? Besides, it's not rainy, or windy, or stormy in any way." Massie snapped.

"Sorry." Kristen snapped back.

"Ow! That was my foot!" Dylan howled.

"Dylan, shut up!" Claire yelled at her.

Suddenly, there was a tiny bit of light in the middle of the room. Massie had flicked her Sidekick open, and it was glowing. She then bolted into the bathroom, grabbed five candles and a lighter (that she had in the bathroom from her last bath), ran back into her room, and distributed the candles, lit her own, and then passed around the lighter.

"Ok, so now that it's a bit lighter in here, what do we do?" Dylan asked.

"Call the cops?" Kristen suggested.

"Call my mom!" Claire whined. Every one stared at her, and she looked down, suddenly interested in her cuticles, and said, "Sorry."

Massie picked up her house phone, and then slammed it back down again. "Of course, the lines dead." She picked up her Sidekick, and was just about to flip it open to call, when it started ringing.

"That's not weird." Alicia commented.

"Shh!" Claire shushed her.

"Hello?" Massie said, and held a finger to her lips to shut her friends up.

"Hello Massie Block. Did you like my pictures? I'm a good photographer, aren't I?" A low, raspy voice said.

"W-Who is this?" Massie asked, in as brave a voice as she could. And then she got a good idea, and clicked the Speakerphone button, but signaled to her friends not to say any thing.

The man giggled. It was high pitched, and slightly creepy, and then he replied, "That's for me to know, my little flower, and you to find out."

"Then, why are you calling?" Massie asked, her voice dripping with attitude.

"I wanted to tell you that I love your kitchen. Even in the dark. Actually, especially in the dark." The man said matter-of-factly. "I'll see you later, sugar pie." Then the line went dead. And so did Massie's phone.

"EH", Kristen started.

"MA", Dylan continued.

"GAWD!" Massie, Claire, and Alicia screamed together.

"Ok, ok, we just need to calm down!" Massie said, and looked around. "Who has there phone?"

"Well, we all do, but they are in our bags, downstairs." Kristen said, looking down.

"Ok, well, let's go downstairs." Dylan said.

"Are you crazy?!" Alicia whisper-yelled. "The psycho is down there!"

"Yea, but we need to turn the power back on any ways." Massie put her hands on her hips. "Coming?"

"He's going to hear us!" Claire said, burying her face in her hands.

"So, are you coming with us, or are you going to stay up here and wait for the psycho to come and find you?" Massie snapped at her.

Claire squeaked, and ran out the door. "Last one out is psycho bait!" She called over her shoulder.

* * *

"Where's our stuff?" Alicia squealed. Massie had switched the power back on, and the girls decided to look through their bags for their cell phones. The only problem –their bags were gone. School bags, purses, overnight bags and all.

"What are we going to do, Massie? We've been robbed!" Kristen said, scrunching up her face in distress.

"AND, what if the creeper is still in the house?" Claire suddenly blurted.

"Ok, I'm calling the police." Massie said, and grabbed the nearest phone that was sitting on the desk in the foyer.

"Hi. This is Massie Block. Yea, uh, well the power went out in my house then I got a call on my cell phone saying that some one was in my house. And then me and my friends came downstairs and turned the power back on, and all of their stuff was gone." There was a pause, then "Oh, just some clothes, school stuff, and cell phones, iPods, and…" Another pause. "Yea, I know its worth a lot but…how did some one get in the house." A longer pause this time. "No, we're here alone." Massie looked at her friends, and rolled her eyes. "Ok. Thanks." She told them her adress, hung up, and sighed.

"They are sending some one over as soon as they can to check stuff out." Massie said.

"What else did they say?" Alicia asked.

"Well, they said he's -or she's- probably not still in the house, because he did take all of your stuff, so he…or she would probably split A.S.A.P."

Claire giggled. "That rhymed."

"He really said that?" Alicia asked. "He didn't seem worried at all. And you didn't tell him about your stalker?"

"Well, there's no need to worry about it, right now, any ways." Massie said, and tapped one finger lightly on her mouth. "With police, it just gets messy, ah-greed?"

"Ah-greed." Her friends all replied.

"So, what we need to do, is figure out who it could be." Massie looked around at her friends. "Are you with me?"

"I'm in." Her friends shouted in chorus.

"This is so cool, we're going to be like spies!" Kristen giggled.

"Ok, so then it's done." Massie started.

"Done." Alicia said next.

"Done", Claire echoed.

"Done", Dylan cheered.

"And Done!" Kristen finish, slapping Dylan a high-five.

"Let's get 'er done!" Massie winked.

**(A/N Don't mind the last line, it's an inside joke from the latest party I went to…haha…any who, I'm sorry if I don't update much this week, I'm running for Student Council, and I'm going to be really busy, PLUS I was sick last week, so I need to do a whole bunch of catching up, and I'm in a play next week, and I don't know my lines yet – I'm a prostitute…haha. Any ways, I hope you liked the chapter, and I hope it was action-y enough for you, because you all keep complaining about not having enough of the stalker in it. But now they are going to be on the look out, so it will be fun to write. Any ways, please review, and I'll be happy, and I'll make sure I update before I go away at the end of the week! Now I'm going to stop, I'm writing a novel in the author's note itself. Thanks guys!)**


	8. The Intrusion

**(A/N Hey guys. Thanks again for all the reviews! You guys are all awesome, and I love you! I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner though! But here it is, I'm updating now! But one more thing before we start, I know that in The Clique Books, the girls get out like, two months early for summer, but I'm not going to do that, and we'll just pretend that because there in High School, they get two months of summer like every one else. Cool? Cool.)**

**The Block Estate, Westchester **

**The Kitchen**

**Saturday, May 3****rd****, 2008**

**3:40 PM**

Massie sighed, and put her bowl down. She was having the worst week. She was swamped with school work, since finals were coming up, and it was almost the end of the school year. Her friends had been staying over, and she had gotten next to no sleep. Although, at that very moment, her friends were all off doing things (Claire was having brunch with her parents, Kristen had flown out to see her dad in L.A for the weekend, Alicia had math tutorials (for fear of failing), Dylan had to go over ideas with her mom for The Daily Grind, and Inez wasn't there either. Her friends had been a bit weary of leaving her by herself, but Alicia, Claire (and maybe Dylan) would be back to spend the night, so Massie assured them that she was fine, and she'd call the guys to ask if they wanted to hang out or some thing. Only, that was a bust, they all had practice, tutorials, or parent things as well. Which left Massie home alone, and to tell the truth, she was bored. She had even cleaned, baked, read, done all her homework, danced around the house while singing, and texted every one she knew.

Massie had just slid the last tray of cookies she was making, when she heard her phone ring.

_Time is waitin'_

_We only got four minutes to save the world!_

Massie quickly slid off her oven mitts, and grabbed her Sidekick from the counter, hoping it was one of her friends answering her desperate texts.

She clicked the talk button and said, "Hello?" Then she put the phone between her shoulder and ear, and started chucking dishes into the sink.

"Why did you call the police?" A low, raspy voice asked.

Massie wrinkled her eyebrows. "What are you talking…oh…last weekend? Because some creeper was in my house, and he took my friends stuff. They all had to go out and buy new phones, you know, as well as new messenger bags!" Massie sighed, and took the washcloth off her other shoulder, throwing it into the sink over the dishes. "Wait…who is this?"

Suddenly, she heard a creak behind her, and whipped around. But not quite fast enough. Some one grabbed her roughly from behind, wrapped a silk cloth around her eyes, and shoved her forward so that she was leaning on the counter. Her phone slipped from her shoulder and smashed on the floor. Massie was so petrified, she couldn't even find it in her to scream.

Then the person grabbed her hair, and pulled her back so that they were breathing in her ear.

"If you EVER call the police again, I will kill you, do you understand me?" A low, very deep voice said.

Massie nodded, too choked up to say any thing.

"I mean it. I've worked too long, and too hard for this, and I'm NOT about to let you screw it up!" The voice said forcefully in Massie's ear.

Massie gasped as the person shoved her forwards, slamming her face down into the counter.

"What's the matter, darling? No witty insults or comebacks to throw at me? No friends by your side to back you up? Or has the cat just got your tongue?" The voice laughed, a cruel, harsh laugh, and Massie had no idea who it was, but she hated them with every fiber of her being.

"Now…where were we…?" The voice trailed off, spinning Massie around, so that both of their chests were touching.

Just then, Massie heard a knock on the door. "COME IN! HELP!" She screamed.

"Shit!" The voice said in her ear, and then as soon as he had appeared, the man left, and Massie heard footsteps walking in the foyer. "Mass?" It was Claire.

"Claire!" Massie choked, and then collapsed onto the tile floor.

* * *

Massie and Claire were sitting in the 'good living room', sipping low fat, no calorie lattes, waiting for the rest of the Pretty Committee to get there. As soon as Claire had helped Massie up, and Massie told Claire what happened, Claire had phoned the rest of the group, and told them she and Massie needed them. Pronto. A group meeting was in order, and Kristen was even flying in from L.A to be there.

A while later, when every one was sitting on the leather couches, sipping their coffee/lattes (and after every one had given Massie comforting hugs, of course) Claire took a deep breath, and said, "Well. What are we going to do? This stalker obviously knows how to get into the house, so we can't leave Massie alone any more."

"We NEED to tell some ones parents or some thing!" Kristen said, blowing on her steaming cup of coffee.

"No, if we tell any one, who knows what the guy will do to Massie." Alicia snapped at her.

"So, was it the same guy who broke in last weekend?" Dylan asked.

Massie nodded, still in a lot of shock. "From what I gathered." She said, in a complete mono-tone voice.

"Oh my god, this is such a mess." Kristen said, putting her head in her hands.

"I think we need to devise a plan to make sure that this…stalker, or who ever he is gets caught, in trouble, or put in his place." Claire said, standing up, which shocked every one. Usually Claire was the one who thought the worst, and was always meek and thoughtful, never brave.

"Well, how old do you think this guy is?" Alicia asked. "Because, if he's our age, we can totally take him. If not…then who knows?"

The Pretty Committee sat in silence for a while, staring at each other, when Massie slowly got up, and walked back into the kitchen. Her pink Sidekick was on the kitchen floor, but thankfully it wasn't smashed to bits. She picked it up, and pressed speed dial number 1.

_Riiing_

"Hey Block." A boy's voice answered on the other end.

"Hey Derrick." Massie said weakly into the phone.

"What's up?" Derrington asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Oh, not a lot. You sound out of breath." Massie said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice, and to change the subject.

"Yea, I just finished soccer practice." Derrington replied. "I'm serious Massie, are you ok?"

Massie smiled to herself. He must have been really worried, he barely ever called her by her first name. It was always 'Block' this, or 'Block' that. Massie thought it was totally adorable, of course, but it was nice to know that he was concerned.

"Yea…uhm…want to come over?" She asked, ignoring the fact that her friends were all crowded in the kitchen door, and we smiling micheviously at her.

"Sure." Derrington answered, sounded surprised, but in a good way.

"Ok cool. Bring the rest of the boys, too." Massie ordered, then said, "See you in a bit." Then snapped her phone closed.

Her friends were staring at her with blank expressions on their faces, and Massie shrugged. "Well, we don't have to tell them, but I think I'll feel safer if their here."

Her friends laughed, and Massie opened her arms for a group hug.

* * *

A few hours later The Pretty Committee, along with Derrington, Cam, Josh, Griffin, Chris, and Kemp were all sitting on Massie's game room floor, surrounded by pizza, chips, half-melted ice cream, cookies, cookie dough, coffee, water, pop, Starbucks cups, and Vodka.

Massie was sitting on the floor with Derrington, his arm around her shoulders, and she was flipping through a magazine, Kristen was watching Josh play a pin ball game with Chris and Kemp, Claire was sitting on Cam's lap, Alicia was sitting on the floor painting her toenails a deep shade of red, and Griffin was sitting down, leaning against a Pac-Man machine. And Dylan, of course, was stuffing her face, although the rest of the Pretty Committee only had their lattes, and of course a few sips of Vodka, and maybe a chip or two.

"Dylan, you are such a pig!" Kristen snapped at her, then walked over to where Griffin was sitting (leaning on the Pac-Man game), sat down beside him, and put her head on his shoulder.

Massie thought that was pretty impressive. She had made it seem casual, but also like she was into him at the same time. She didn't really feel better about the whole stalker issue, but she knew (or more like, she hoped) that things might be all right. She might not have had any 'family' at that point, but she had her friends, she was popular, and she knew things would work out. Boy was she in for a right shock.

**(A/N I tried a bit of some thing new with this chapter, you guys all keep asking for encounters with the stalker, but I'm not quite ready to reveal him yet, but I hope this was ok. It was more violent, but if you guys didn't like it, just yell at me in a review, and I won't write a scene like this again. Oh, also, people keep telling me to add the boys in, so that was me trying to do that as well. Haha! So REVIEW! And tell me! Thanks guys!)**


	9. The Stalker

**

* * *

**

(A/N Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I really am sorry, and it might take me a couple weeks to update next time, but please don't loose interest with this story, because I'm not! Any ways, here's a nice long chapter for you guys, so you don't eternally hate me!)

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**Massie's Bedroom, The iPad**

**Sunday, May 4****th****, 2008**

**12:40 PM**

Massie slumped backwards onto her bed, letting out a big sigh.

Kristen, who was sitting on the ground, stood up, and put the envelope with the pictures of Massie back on her desk. "Look guys, we've been over this like, forty times. I don't think we're going to be able to pull any evidence out of the air."

"I have a shit load of homework", Dylan said, unwrapping a vanilla flavored lollipop, and sticking it in her mouth.

"Yea, I have so much to do for Monday", Alicia said, sitting up from where she was lying on the floor. "And I still think that we should tell the guys or some thing about this."

"You know, I was thinking, maybe Massie would be safer if we stayed at some one else's house." Claire piped up, looking up from the book she was reading for her English project.

"I doubt it, the stalker would probably follow her. Look, I'm sure she'll be fine, as long as at least one of us is with her at all times." Alicia countered, standing up and stretching out her leg.

"Or Derrington." Dylan said, smiling with the lollipop in her mouth.

"Wait, why don't we stay at my house?" Kristen suddenly asked. "I mean, I live in a hotel. There are people all around!"

"That's actually a really good idea Kris!" Massie said, before any one else could say any thing.

Kristen smiled. "Thank you."

"Why don't we stay here for tonight, but after school tomorrow, we can go to Kristen's." Dylan suggested.

"But, what about finding the stalker out?" Alicia asked. "I want Massie to be safe, but…"

"Well…maybe we can stay here on the weekends." Claire suggested. "On weekends we can stress, but it's almost exam time, and I really need to stress about school on school days, and not any thing else."

"Yea, that's a good idea." Massie said. "Look, I know we all have a butt load of homework, but why don't we go get our nails done?"

The rest of the Pretty Committee looked at each other, shrugged, and then all stood up, linked arms, and walked out of Massie's room.

* * *

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly. It was filled with tests, quizzes, and cranky teachers, wanting school to be over just as much as all the students. The girls had been sleeping in Kristen's suite (which was pretty big for just one person.)

It was Friday, and Massie had just slammed her locker shut, and turned around to see not any of her friends standing behind her, but her boyfriend. "Hey." She said, giving him a quick hug.

"Want to do some thing tonight?" Derrington asked, slinging his arm around Massie's shoulders.

Massie nodded. "Yea, let's get a coffee or some thing. I just have to tell my friends." She quickly whipped out her Sidekick, typed a quick message to all her friends telling them that she was going for a coffee with Derrington, and that she wouldn't be long, and that she'd text them when they could come to her house.

"Let's go." Massie smiled, and grabbed her boy friends hand.

* * *

Massie threw back her head and laughed. "He really said that to you?"

"Yup." Derrington leaned back in his chair. "He said I had no style, no class, and I wasn't good enough for you."

Massie smiled. "So, what did you say?"

"Well, I told him if he didn't back off, I'd make him." Derrington replied, taking a sip of his frappacino.

"And then?" Massie urged him.

"He punched me in the arm. I swear, he was trying to tickle me. So, then I punched him back." Derrington chewed on the inside of his lip.

"Well, he had it coming." Massie blew on her latte. "I'm just glad you didn't get suspended."

"Yea, me too." Derrington smiled at her.

Massie smiled back, and was just about to touch his arm when she heard her Sidekick beep. She had a text message. "Sorry." She said, then riffled through her bag and fished out her phone.

**Claire: Mass, where are you?? **

Massie then looked at the time. It was already 9:15. "Shit! I'm sorry Derrick, I have to go meet my friends. I told them I'd only be a few hours. I didn't realize it was so late." She stood up, and started gathering up her things.

"It's ok, but let's chill later this weekend." Derrington said. "With out the girls. Or the guys."

Massie quickly kissed him on the lips. "I promise."

Then she ran out of the Starbucks, texting Issac as quickly as she could.

* * *

Massie burst through her front door. Her friends would be there in about five minutes, so she had nothing to worry about. But it was sort of weird. She was so used to being in her house, and she hadn't been to it for about a week.

She ran upstairs to her room, and was thankful to see that it was untouched. She then ran around her house, and saw that nothing else looked as if it had been touched either. Next, she ran into the kitchen, pulled out some fruit, and made some tea. She was just sprinkling some sugar on top of the fruit when she heard a loud crash outside. Without thinking, she ran to the front door, yanked it open, and screamed out of it, "Hello?"

There was no answer. "Who's there?" She screamed again. In the darkness, she was sure that she saw a movement, and before she knew what she was doing, she was lunging towards the shape, and tackling it to the ground.

"Massie!" A guy's voice grumbled.

Wait – Massie knew that voice. "Cam?" She asked, quickly climbing off of him.

"Why did you tackle me?" Cam groaned, and stood up.

"Why were you lurking around my house?" Massie countered.

"Because, I needed to talk to Claire." Cam snapped back at her.

"Why don't I believe you, Fisher?" Massie grabbed his wrist, and pulled him into her house. "Look, if you've talked to her in the past few days – which, you have, I know, because I was there – you would know that she was staying at Kristen's hotel."

"Yea, but she told me that she was coming to hang out with you tonight, and I needed to talk to her." Cam sighed. "And, can you let go?"

"Nope." Massie walked into the kitchen, still pulling Cam, and shoved him into a chair. Before he could move, she turned around, grabbed the knife she had been using to cut up the fruit, and pointed it at him. "Now, tell my why you were really lurking around my house."

Cam opened his mouth to say some thing, when Massie heard a faint knock, and then a "Helloooo?"

"Kristen?" Massie called. "I'm in the kitchen. Help!"

Before Massie knew it, all of her friends were crowded around her. It must have been an interesting scene – Cam sitting down in one of Massie's kitchen chairs, Massie standing above him, holding a knife at his chest.

"What's going on?!" Claire yelled.

"Cam was lurking around my house!" Massie screamed back at her.

All of her friends paled. She didn't need to say any thing else, she knew they were thinking about her stalker.

"Cam? What were you doing?" Claire screamed at Cam.

"Can we please stop yelling?" Cam asked in a quiet voice.

"No. Dylan, can you stay here and guard him? Meeting, in the living room, now!" Massie shouted, and passed the knife to Dylan.

"I swear Fisher, you move, I'll cut you." Dylan said in a monotone voice.

The rest of the Pretty Committee rushed into the good living room, and all of them started talking at once.

"It wasn't Cam…it couldn't have been!" Claire wailed.

"My dad will sue!" Alicia shouted.

"Guys, just calm down…" Kristen said, in a normal voice.

Massie raised up her hands to signal silence. All of her friends stopped talking all at once.

"It could just be a coincidence." Massie started. "He didn't know about my stalker. But, he could be the stalker, and just be feining innocence."

"I don't know what to do." Kristen said, slumping down into a chair.

Claire opened her mouth to say some thing, when they heard Dylan scream from the kitchen.

"Dylan!" Alicia cried, and the Pretty Committee raced into the kitchen, to see Dylan sitting on the floor, the knife beside her. There didn't seem to be any blood, and Dylan didn't look hurt.

"What happened?" Kristen asked, crouching down to sit beside Dylan.

"Cam attacked me." Dylan said, her voice unusually high. "He grabbed my wrist so that I dropped the knife, threw me onto the floor, and then ran off." She stood up, and grabbed the knife, putting it back on the counter.

"Ok, this is really, really weird. I'm kind of scared." Alicia admitted. "Maybe we should go back and stay at Kristen's. Or, how about Claire's? Her parents are there."

"That's actually a good -"

_SMASH! _

Suddenly a rock flew through the window, narrowly missing Claire's head.

"AHHHHH!" The girls all screamed.

Massie walked over to it, and picked it up. "I'm watching you're every move, Block. Be scared." She read aloud. "Well, that's original."

"Massie, how can you act so calm?" Alicia suddenly screamed.

"Yea, aren't you scared shitless?" Dylan asked, her voice still pretty high.

Massie shook her head. "Well, we know who my stalker is. Cam."

"What?!" The rest of the Pretty Committee yelled at her.

"Well, it makes sense, doesn't it? My stalker obviously through the rock. And who was just here? Cam!" Massie put the rock back down on the table, and picked up the landline phone. "Pay back's a bitch." She smiled to herself.

**(A/N Ok, so this chapter's done. And no, don't worry, the story isn't over yet. And no, I didn't reveal the stalker yet. HAHA FOOLED YOU! Any ways, I will try to update soon, because I have a few good idea's for the next chapter. And I'm sorry if this chapter was run on, confusing, and/or boring, but I was having writers block. So, please review, and tell me if you liked it, or hated it! Thanks!)**


	10. Advice

**(A/N I know you guys, I suck big time! But, right now (and it is 12:10 AM thank you!) I am going to write, like, four chapters, so all I need to do is log on, add the chapter to the story, and go on about my day. I know you guys are going to hate me, but I am leaving for six weeks at the end of this one, but I will be back, and I will update, I swear! But I'm going to try to get like, three or four update up before I leave, so, please don't hate me/my story! Any ways, here's the story. Enjoy!) **

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom, The iPad**

**Saturday, May 10****th****, 2008**

**11:26 AM**

Massie was sitting in her bed, reading a magazine calmly, and sipping Chai Tea. Bean was sitting beside her, and her friends were all sound asleep on her floor. They hadn't been able to fall asleep until 6:00 that morning; they had been talking about the current situation they were in. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen thought that they needed to talk to the police, while Claire and Massie thought it would be best to wait. All in all, it was a pretty hectic night.

Massie finished her tea, and clinked down her teacup. She knew that going out alone was probably the worst thing for her, but in the past couple years, when she got really stressed, she would take Bean, and go for a walk in the nearby park. So, she put on a tracksuit, left her sleeping friends a note, grabbed Bean, and ran downstairs and out the door.

The walk was quiet. No one seemed to be out, except for one car full of frat guys, who honked and wolf whistled at her. Massie had walked all through the park, and was just about to turn home when some one called her name. "Massie?"

She turned around. "Eh ma gawd! Brinna?!" Massie reached out her arms for a hug, and quickly hugged the tall and skinny, very pretty blonde girl standing in front of her. Brinna was about 20, and had been Massie's babysitter a few years back. Her parents were friends with Massie's parents, and they didn't have a lot of money (although Brinna was still into designer, was hip, and was Massie's 3rd grade role model) so Massie's parents gave her a job for them.

20 minutes later, Brinna was filled in with all the details of Massie's life. Including the stalker part. "Wow, sounds like you've done a lot of growing up since I last saw you. How old were you? Like, twelve?" Brinna asked.

Massie smiled. "Yea, well, you know, every one has to grow up some time."

Brinna smiled, but then said, "You know, I think you should tell some one about this run in with, what was his name, Cam?"

Massie nodded and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"And I don't know how you're so calm about all of this!" Brinna sighed, and Massie shrugged. "I guess…I guess I'm just glad I know who it was."

"Well, I think you should at least tell your boyfriend." Brinna said, and stood up. (She and Massie had been sitting on the grass, their designer heels sitting beside them, watching Bean roll around in front of them.) "Well, I should probably go. I have a go see at three, and I still need to fish through my portfolio and pluck out the pictures I can't stand."

"Go see?" Massie stood up too. "You mean you're a model?"

"Aspiring, yea. That's why I came back; I have a meeting with the manager of Westchester mall." Brinna smiled at her. "Well, first step, Westchester, next step, Victoria's Secret, right?"

Massie nodded, and couldn't help but think how, well, awesome Brinna was.

"But you have my number, so if you need any thing, just call, or text, ok? I'm in town for a few weeks." Brinna waved, and fished a Blackberry out of her messenger bag.

Massie smiled to herself, even though Brinna's parents didn't have a lot of money, she didn't let that keep her down. She then reached inside the pocket of her Juicy sweats and fished out her Sidekick. She didn't have any texts; she figured her friends must be sleeping. So, she whistled Bean over, put her leash back on, and started to walk home.

And then, she decided that she might as well take Brinna's advice (she looked up to her in Grade Three, she might as well look up to her now.) and called Derrington.

"Hey, Derrick?" She said calmly into the phone when he answered. "I need to talk to you. Can we meet?"

* * *

30 minutes later she was outside the Harrington house, sitting on the grass, telling her boyfriend the whole story of every thing that had gone on in the past few weeks. His first response was, "Why didn't you tell me?" But that changed quickly into anger. "I'm going to kick Fisher's ass!" He said angrily, standing up.

"NO!" Massie shouted, and stood up too.

"Look Massie, I know he's your friend, I mean, he's mine too, but, we need to get him help!" Derrington spat angrily.

Massie wiped her cheek in disgust and looked her boyfriend straight in the eye. "Look, I know you're mad, believe me, I am too. But telling on him isn't going to help any thing, ok! Plus, think of what it'll do to Claire!"

Derrington clenched his fist, then unclenched it. He took a deep breath, and then let it out. "Ok, I won't say any thing. But if he visit's you again, promise you'll tell me?"

"I can take care of myself." Massie sniffed.

"Promise?" Derrington put both hands on Massie's shoulders and started into her eyes. Massie felt like he was peering inside her soul, and it made her weak at the knees. "I promise." She mumbled.

Derrington smiled and let go. "Cool. Well, I have to go, my mom's going to blow a gasket if I don't go in there and help her with the organizing. I'll call you." Then he planted a kiss firm on her lips, and walked back inside his house.

Massie smiled to herself, and turned on her heel and walked Bean home. When she got inside, Claire was waiting for her in the foyer. "Massie!" Claire shouted at her, which was unlike her. "Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"Chill out Claire!" Massie snapped at her. "For your information I was with Derrington."

Claire softened. "Oh…did you…tell him? About Cam?"

Massie nodded. "Well, see I ran into my old babysitter, and we talked about it, and she said to tell him, so I did. But he promised he wouldn't tell any one. So it's all good!"

Claire sighed. "I still don't believe…I mean…"

Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan suddenly appeared, and joined the conversation. "He did freak out and throw Dylan to the floor." Kristen pointed out, and Alicia stuck up her pointer finger. "Point."

"Look", Massie said, massaging her temples. "I have so much homework and shit. Don't you guys?" With out looking up or waiting for an answer, she said, "I plan to spend my whole weekend catching up. You guys in?"

"Done." Alicia said first.

"Done" Kristen smiled.

"Done", Dylan burped.

"And done!" Claire slapped Alicia a high five.

"Let's do it!" They all laughed together.

**(A/N Oh, the drama's just beginning! I'll post the next chapter up really soon, I swear guys! I hope you liked it though, the next one will have tons of action, I swear! Please review! Thanks guys, for all your support, I really apprieciate it, even though I suck at updating!) **


	11. Fight!

**(A/N Hey guys! It didn't take me two weeks to update this time! Haha, any ways, thanks so much for all of you're support! I love you all! Here's the next chapter!)**

**The Montador Building, Westchester**

**Kristen's Suite, The Living Room/Kitchen**

**Monday, May 12****th****, 2008**

**7:45 AM**

After a weekend of home work, studying, and drinking nothing but coffee and sugarless Red Bull, Massie was so not ready to go to school. But, she got up at 6:30 (before her friends) so she could shower, straighten her hair, find an uber cute outfit, and do her makeup before 8:00 when Isaac was there to pick the girls up.

Before the girls walked out the door, they needed to do a quick outfit rate. It was really warm out and all the girls were happy. They'd had a pretty uneventful weekend, and Massie was beginning to wonder if Cam would stop stalking her now that she knew it was him. Massie cleared her throat.. "Ok let's do Claire first."

Claire put her cereal bowl in the sink, then spun around for her friends. She was wearing a longish navy blue Hollister tank top with a bit of a scoop neck and a little blue bow, over top of a white Hollister wife beater with light denim shorts and navy blue Prada flip flops. She completed off the look with a blue Coach bag. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she was wearing large Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses on her head.

Massie tapped her upper lip. "Cute outfit, does it have to be Hollister?"

Claire grinned and pulled off her sunglasses. "Yup. I think it's cute."

Massie clicked her tongue, and said, "8."

"8." Alicia agreed.

"9" Kristen said. "I like Hollister."

"Well you would." Dylan chuckled. "8.5."

"Ok, Alicia, you next." Massie said, and Alicia stood up from where she was sitting on the couch. She spun around in her red Ralph Lauren fitted polo, with black Gucci capris, and black Chanel peep toed pumps, with a Louis Vuitton tote. Her hair was wavy and gorgeous, like usual, and she also had large Chanel sunglasses sitting on her head.

"Love it." Massie said. "9".

"Ahgreed." Kristen nodded.

"8.6", Dylan said, and every one looked at her. "Sorry, I'm not in the '9' mood today."

"9" Claire said after a moment.

Alicia sat back down with a smile on her face. "Kay, Kris, you next."

Kristen put down the newspaper, and stood up. She was wearing a pink Juicy Couture smock dress with two pockets in the front, over top of a pair of grey leggings, with a pair of cute pink Chanel flats. She was wearing her hair half up, half down with a few lose strands falling around her face. She had a grey Dior bag, and oversized Chanel sunglasses.

"I'm impressed Kristen!" Massie said. "9.5".

"9.5", Claire and Alicia both agreed.

Dylan finished chewing her bagel, and then said, "9".

Kristen clapped her hands together, and then went back to reading her newspaper.

"Ok, Dylan, you're turn." Massie said, and Dylan shrugged, and stood up. She was wearing a lime green BCBG halter top with a pair of dark blue short shorts from Hollister. She paired it with a pair of green Prada flip flops, and a denim Juicy Couture purse. Her hair was curly, and she had her side bangs clipped back, and wasn't sporting a pair of sunglasses.

"I think you look cute Dylan. 9!" Claire said after no one else spoke.

"8.5" Massie said.

"9" Alicia said, agreeing with Claire. "You look totally thin!"

Dylan beamed, and Kristen said, "I'm going with Massie. 8.5"

Massie smiled at Kristen, and then spun around like a ballerina. "Now me." She was wearing a white Chanel pleated mini skirt with white BCBG wedges, as well as a light purple Prada silk halter top, and a white Chanel jacket to match the skirt. She also had a purple Juicy Couture handbag to complete the look. Her hair was in two low pigtails, her side bangs perfection, and she was also sporting oversized Gucci sunglasses.

"9.5!" Alicia squealed first.

"9", Claire was brave enough to say.

"9.5" Dylan and Kristen both said together, then laughed.

Massie smiled to herself, and grabbed her tote. "Let's go!"

* * *

Massie slammed her locker shut, and was just about to start ranting to Dylan about their English teacher, but heard a loud, "Fight, Fight, Fight!" Chant, and scrunched her perfectly plucked eyebrows together.

"What is that?" Dylan asked, and Massie shrugged.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out." Massie grabbed Dylan's hand, and they both ran towards the noise (it was easier for Dylan since she was in flip flops.) When they got there, Alicia, Kristen, and Claire were already there, at the front of the crowd. Massie and Dylan pushed there way through to see Derrington sitting on top of Cam (his hands woven around Cam's neck), who was sporting a black eye, and turning purple. Massie couldn't tell if it was because he was angry, or if it was because of lack of air. All she knew was that this needed to stop. Now.

"Derrick!" She said angrily, and stepped forward to pull her boyfriend off the poor guy. "Stop it!"

Derrington wiped his nose on his sleeve, and then spat out a mouthful of blood. Claire rushed to help Cam up, and Cam shouted, "I'm not her stalker!"

"Oh really?" Alicia asked snobbishly. "Then who is?"

Cam pointed at Derrington. "He is."

Massie couldn't help but laugh. "I doubt that!"

"Yea, why would I be Massie's stalker?" Derrington scoffed, and Dylan said, "Why were YOU the one creeping around her house?"

Cam winced, like he had just been winded. "I was trying to make sure that _he_", At that, Cam jerked his thumb towards Derrington, "Didn't try any thing."

"Oh, sure, a likely story." Kristen said, and then every one heard clacking of heels against the marble hallway floor, and their Principal Mr. Green showed up. Mr. Green was pretty scary. He was the kind of man who could walk into a room, and every one would shut up without him saying any thing. It wasn't really HIM though, it was his presence. At once every one shut up.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, staring at Cam and Derrington.

"They got in a fight." Some ninth grader shouted, and pointed at the two boys.

Mr. Green looked at them, and said, "You boys are coming with me. You too", he said, and pointed to Claire and Massie who were standing beside their boyfriends. "The rest of you, get to class."

Claire and Massie exchanged a look, and then followed their boyfriends and their principal to the office.

**(A/N I told you it's getting interesting. I'm writing the next chapter right after I write this, so if I get enough reviews, I'll put it up A.S.A.P! Hint hint Thanks guys!)**


	12. The Aftermath

**(A/N Thanks for all the reviews you guys! We're past the 100 mark. And I only have 11 chapters out. Yay! I really apprieciate all the feedback! This is probably going to be my last update, so I'll try to make it long. I am sorry that I'm going away, but I will work on the story in the Hamptons – I just don't have a computer there. My parents say that I'm supposed to be de-stressing, and the computer is just a waste of time, and blah blah blah. So, I promise I will update as soon as I get back –it'll be my birthday, yay! Here's the chapter!)**

**The Mall, Westchester**

**Level 1, Starbucks**

**Monday, May 12****th****, 2008**

**4:12 PM**

Massie waited until all her friends were sitting on the big comfy couches and chairs, sitting around a tiny little table, and a) Alicia had stirred the froth into her chai latte, and taken out her cinnamon biscotti, b) Kristen had taken the lid off her coffee, and dipped her cinnamon stick in, c) Dylan had taken the top of her Double Chocolate Chip Frappacino, and had already stuck her finger in the whipped cream. She and Claire were both sitting at the table, to much in shock to eat or drink any thing.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened NOW?" Alicia asked impatiently.

"Yes, please, please, PLEASE tell us!" Kristen begged.

Massie looked at Claire, and beckoned for her to start.

"Well, we all followed Mr. Green into his office, and we all sat down. It was really silent, and then Mr. Green asked us what the problem was. Of course, both me and Massie said nothing, but then Derrington went into the whole story – how Massie had a stalker, right up to the part about us seeing Cam sneaking around outside Massie's house. Mr. Green went deathly pale, I'm not kidding, and asked us both if it were true." Claire's voice got stuck in her throat, so Massie continued.

"So, of course, Claire and I had to tell the whole story from both our points of view. And then Mr. Green called the police, who questioned us all. And then he called all our parents." Massie casually leant over and snapped off a piece of Alicia's biscotti.

"So?" Dylan urged.

"Cam and Derrington both got suspended, and Cam's going on trial." Massie said, and Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen gasped.

"The worst thing was", Claire said, her voice thick, tears pooling in her eyes. "When Cam told us that he was just lurking around, because he though the real stalker would try to do some thing really bad, and I said I didn't believe him. You should have seen his face, you guys!" Tears started rolling down Claire's cheeks.

"I don't know when he looked more upset, when you said you didn't believe him, or when you said it would be a good idea to take a break." Massie put her arm around Claire's shoulders. "And he wouldn't stop saying that my stalker is Derrington." Massie said to the rest of the Pretty Committee.

"Well, why would it be Derrington?" Kristen asked.

"Yea, I mean, you two are already dating." Dylan said, taking a loud slurp of her Frappacino.

"Yea, it was strange." Massie said quietly, and looked out the window. "I mean, some thing has got to be going on. Some thing, that is right under our noses, but we can't seem to figure out."

"What?" Alicia asked, sounding concerned, and Massie snapped her head back to face her friends.

"Sorry." She said, and closed her eyes. "I just feel like…I don't know, like I'm missing a chapter or two."

Dylan reached over and grabbed Alicia's uneaten biscotti. "What do you mean?"

"I just…I don't think that Cam's my stalker." Massie said slowly, and opened her eyes.

"Massie." Claire said quietly. "Even I think he's you're stalker."

"But what's his motive?" Massie asked, and pulled out a purple notepad and purple fuzzy pen from her Juicy handbag.

"What are you doing?" Alicia asked.

"I think we need to make a list of suspects." Massie flipped the notepad, and clicked the pen. And for twenty minutes, all the girls did was brainstorm. They figured it had to be a guy, from all the phone calls, and the one encounter that Massie had with him. When they were done, the list looked like this:

**Boy/ Reason/ Motive's:**

**Cam/ Not sure/ He was creeping around Massie's house!**

**Derrington/ Cam kept accusing him/ None, he's Massie's BF**

**Todd/ He's still in love with Massie/ We haven't actually seen him in a while, he's been at Tiny Nathan's.**

**Creepy old guy at Rite Aid/ He was staring at Massie A LOT/ He's creepy. What else does he need?**

Massie sighed and put the notebook down. "This is ass, you guys." She said, and put her hands in her head. "I honestly don't think its Cam, but, I mean, who else on this list could it really be?"

"Maybe it's some one we don't know." Claire said helpfully, and Massie shook her head.

"If you really don't think its Cam, you're going to need to find some proof that it isn't him, or else he's going to have a trial. And you know he'll probably be found guilty." Alicia said.

"And what happens then?" Kristen asked.

"Probably juvenile hall. I mean, this is a really serious offense. You told them every thing, right?" Alicia asked Massie and Claire, who nodded solemnly.

"Besides the obvious we've got breaking and entering, destroying property, and frightening people! Oh, and theft." Alicia slumped back in her chair. "Remember how he stole our bags that one night?"

"Yea." Dylan, Kristen, and Massie nodded.

"So, do we all believe it wasn't Cam?" Massie asked, and looked around at her friends, who said nothing. "Ok, look guys. Why would Cam stalk me? He's never actually liked me that way, he's totally happy with my friend, I mean, unless he had some…super…weird…personality thingy or some thing…"

At that Claire gasped sharply and jumped up. "EHMAGAWD!" She screamed. "I have a hunch but I…I need to…I have to figure some thing out. I have my cell; I'll call you if I get any leads." And then she sprinted out of the Starbucks as fast as she could.

The rest of the Pretty Committee looked at each other with raised eyebrows, and Massie called after her friend, "Claire, I was kidding!" But Claire didn't stop running, and didn't turn back. She was on a mission.

* * *

Massie sat on her bed in her blue flannel Victoria's Secret bootie shorts, matching tank top, and fuzzy boot slippers with dripping hair, and a blue eye masque sitting on top of her head. She was brushing Bean, and watching Legally Blonde on her big screen.

She and her friends decided that they would leave her by herself for a few days. If she got any more news from the stalker, they would know that it wasn't Cam – since he was obviously being watched – and they figured that would be good enough evidence to prove that Cam wasn't guilty.

Suddenly, Massie heard her phone vibrate against a metal tin can of mints in her purse, and dove for her Juicy bag. She quickly flipped up her Sidekick, and answered looked at the caller ID. It said unknown, and Massie's heart thumped in her chest. It might be her stalker!

"Hello?" She said confidently.

"I can't believe you almost got me figured out." Said a low, raspy voice.

Massie's heart must have skipped about three beats. "Huh?"

"You almost got me FUCKING figured out!" The man screamed into the voice, nearly rupturing Massie's eardrum.

"What are you tawking about?" Massie asked, picking Bean up, and running to lock her bedroom door.

"I MEAN, because of the little fiasco with Cam today, I almost got figured out. And now, you're little friend is onto me. But she won't be much longer…she won't be…" The man cackled psychotically, and then hung up, leaving Massie standing in her bedroom, with her cell phone between her shoulder and ear, a high heeled shoe for protection in one hand, and Bean in the other.

As soon as she could, she speed dialed all of her friends. "Are we all here?" She asked.

"I'm here." Dylan chomped.

"Me too." Alicia said, in a tired voice.

"Me three." Kristen yawned.

Massie stood in silence, waiting for the "I'm here!" From Claire. But it never came. So she tried calling her friend again. And then again. And again. And about ten more times. "Holy shit!" Massie breathed frantically.

"Massie, slow down and tell us what's wrong!" Kristen said in a soothing voice, suddenly wide awake.

"Maybe she's just asleep!" Dylan said reasonably. "I mean, it is 10:30. On a school night."

"No, you guys, listen!" Massie said, and then explained what had just happened to her. Her friends were silent. "I THINK HE KIDNAPPED CLAIRE!" Massie screamed into the phone.

"Ok, Massie, I'm coming over." Alicia said.

"Me too." Dylan and Kristen both said at the same time. "Try calling Claire a few more times." Kristen said before she hung up.

Massie did as she was told, and on the third try, some one picked up. "Kuh-Laire!" Massie snapped. "Do you know how worried you had me? Jesus Christ I thought I was going to have to-"

"What, Massie?" The low raspy voice answered.

Massie screamed and dropped the phone, and hastily picked it back up. "What do you want with Claire?" She breathed slowly.

"I want her to keep her big mouth shut about this whole secret. She knows who I am, you see, and I didn't want her telling any one." Massie heard a loud female scream in the background. It sounded exactly like Claire, and she sounded like she was in pain. Tears started to roll down Massie's cheeks. "PLEASE!" She pleaded. "Don't hurt her! I'm the one you want!"

The man giggled. "Oh please, honey, the whole fun of the game is the play, not the final prize. When I decide what I want, I'll call you." And then he hung up on Massie for the second time that night.

Massie collapsed into a sobbing, tired, and scared heap on her bed. She was done, she had lost all hope. And now he had Claire. She needed to do some thing. But what COULD she do? She was only a kid. And then she heard the doorbell.

**(A/N OK, done! This was almost five pages guys! I figured you deserved it, after 14 reviews for one freaking chapter! You guys are so awesome, I love you, and I hate to be leaving! But just because I'm leaving, doesn't mean that you don't need to review lol. So, I really went all creepy and phyco with this chapter, I hope you guys liked it. I re-wrote it about three times, and liked this version, so I chose it. The ending is going to be pretty freaky, I have decided, but don't worry, it won't be like that all the way from now until the end. So, yeah, please review, and, have good summer holidays, and I love you, and I'll hear from you in six weeks! Ciao!)**


	13. Claire!

**(A/N Well I'm back! For a few days, at least, until I go to Mexico with my friends. But I decided, you guys are so, completely AWESOME (123 freaking reviews! Thank you SO MUCH!) so I needed to update. And it's my birthday today, so be happy I updated! But enjoy!)**

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**The Foyer**

**Monday, May 12****th****, 2008**

**10:13 PM**

Massie quickly ran to the door, and yanked it open, not even bothering to think that it might not have been her friends. Fortunately for her, it was her friends, and before she knew it, they were attacking her. They were all hugging, and sobbing, bags and coats thrown aside, scared, worried, and nervous, all at once. After a few minutes, Dylan pulled herself away, and said, "Ok guys, we need to pull ourselves together."

"The stalker really did take Claire!" Massie sobbed. "He called me!" Which reduced every one into tears again.

"What if he hurts her?" Dylan sobbed.

"What if he comes for us?" Alicia wailed.

"We need to call the police!" Kristen insisted.

"Good idea." Massie wiped her nose, and reached for her cell phone, silent tears still streaming down her face. And then it started to ring, causing all four girls to scream, and Alicia slammed the door shut and locked it.

Massie flipped open her cell, and pressed the Speaker Button.

"No police!" The raspy voice growled. Alicia gasped, and Dylan quickly clapped a hand over her mouth.

"It's ok Dylan baby, I know you're there." Then the high pitched cackle came. "You too Alicia, and Kristen."

"What do you want?" Massie tried to steady her shaky voice, and started to pull all the blinds down, since she knew he was either outside, watching in, or inside. Hopefully he was outside, and in which case, she needed to shut him out.

"Well…" The man was quiet for a few minutes. "I want you, Massie."

Massie fought the urge to gasp. "Who ARE you?"

"I'm some one you know…and love. Think about it love, I have a key to you're house, I know where you are at all times, and Claire would have trusted me to come into her house before I kidnapped her."

"Don't you hurt Claire!" Kristen snapped at him, and he chuckled. "I won't. Unless you do what I want. No police. No teachers, No parents, no any one. I also want to meet. Face to face."

"And you'll bring Claire back?" Massie asked, her voice shaky.

"Yes." The man chuckled. "But not tonight, love. I've been waiting for this day for months. I want to make it perfect."

"We're not letting you see Massie alone!" Dylan yelled into the phone, and the man scoffed. "Fine, then you won't get Claire back. Decide, loves, and I'll call you later. Ciao."

Massie screamed, and soon her friends all joined her. "Ok, guys, we need to pull ourselves together, and figure this out."

"We still don't know who it is!" Alicia gasped, and flopped down into a chair.

"I guess we'll figure out soon enough, won't we?" Dylan said. "I just hope he's not doing any thing to Claire."

"Me too." Kristen said, sitting down and hugging her knees.

"Let's just get some sleep, you guys, and go to school in the morning, and maybe the stalker will call.

* * *

But he didn't call on Tuesday. Or Wednesday. Or Thursday. Or Friday. Claire's family still though that Claire was with The Pretty Committee, and every time they called for her, one of them would make up some excuse or other. "Sorry, she's studying." "Sorry, she's in the shower." "Actually, she's at the gym." "She's baking, call back later." It was only a matter of time before they showed up, looking for her, or called the police. Which was what the girls DIDN'T want.

Finally, on Saturday evening, Massie Sidekick blared, and all four girls raced for it. "Let me get it, it's my phone!" Massie snarled at the girls, who backed off immediately.

Massie picked up the phone, and hit speaker. "Hello?"

"Massie!" The raspy voice sound cheery. "Is it time to meet, my love?"

Massie nodded. "Yup. Give us back Claire."

"I'm inside you're house right now. Claire's tied up in the basement. Send you're friends downstairs, and I'll come to you're room to meet with you."

Massie took a deep breath, and covered the phone. "Ok, they are leaving." She then all but shoved her friends out her bedroom door. "Go help Claire!" She mouthed. And then she went to sit on her bed, and wait for her fate, her heart pounding, her mouth getting all dry.

* * *

Kristen gripped Alicia, and Dylan's hands. "Guys, I love you! Thanks for being here for me for such a long time!"

"Don't even talk like that!" Dylan snapped at her. "We're not going to die. We're going to save Claire, then Massie, and live in a happily ever after!

Alicia snorted. "This is real life, Dyl."

They were silent for a few minutes as they climbed down the stairs, walked down into the kitchen, and climbed down another flight of stairs leading into Massie's basement. It was pretty nice, as far as basements go, although it was a bit messy. The floors were carpeted in a plush, wooly, cream coloured carpet, with a few couches and chairs, a T.V, and a computer. There had been a phone there, but some one had yanked in out of the jack (and the jack out of the wall) and crushed it. And another thing there that wasn't usually there, was Claire, sitting in the middle of the room, tied to a chair, her mouth taped shut.

"Claire!" The three girls squealed, just as the door at the top of the staircase shut, and locked. Dylan and Kristen ran up, and banged on the door, while Alicia sauntered over to Claire, and started untying her.

"Let us out!" Dylan screamed, pounding on the door.

"Sorry lovies. I don't want you ruining the conversation with me and my lovely." The raspy voice cackled. "See you in a few, my flowers."

Dylan and Kristen pounded on the door some more, while Alicia ripped the tape off of Claire's mouth, who screamed. "OW! LEESH!"

"Sorry." Alicia almost smiled. But then she tackled her, and soon Dylan and Kristen were all hugging her, in a sort of dog pile like fashion.

"What happened Claire? Tell us EVERY THING!" Kristen said, sitting down on the couch."

"Well, I called the stalker, telling him I know who he is, and what he was doing and why, and then he came into my house, because he had a key. I think he stole it from Cam…any ways, and kidnapped me. Then, in the middle of the night, he snuck me in here. He knew it would piss you off that I was right here for a week, and you guys were going crazy trying to find me."

"What a moron!" Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" Kristen asked.

Claire shook her head. "Well, he hit me a few times, but only when he was…well…" She trailed off.

"What?" Alicia asked. "Who was it, any ways?"

"Well…" Claire took a deep breath. "The stalker is…"

* * *

Suddenly, Massie heard a knock on her door, and looked up.

**(A/N So, that's done. I think there will be a few more chapters, and then I'll be done. I never write really like stories, because I hate stories that just drag on. Any ways, I'll be back in like, a week, and I'll update then. But any ways, I just wanted to say, please review, and thanks so much to every one who has been. Other than that, I wanted to ask if any one likes the Twilight books, and if so, did you like Breaking Dawn? Because if you read it, message me, because none of my friends liked it! Also, I'm going to be putting up some more Clique stories, but I knew you would kill me if I didn't update this one first, haha, so watch out for those! Thanks guys!)**


	14. You!

**(A/N Thanks for all the reviews, loves! Seriously, I appreciate it so much! I'm actually going to have a lot of fun with this chapter, but it's going to be quite violent, but then again, it's me writing it, so it might not be that bad. I was laughing at myself, because I'm so girly, and like such girly stories, but then again I love fantasy, and I always write kind of psychotic stories. I was laughing at you guys too, or at least, the ones who think the stalker is Isaac. Isaac has been mentioned in the story, like, once? Any ways, enjoy!) **

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**The iPad, Massie's Bedroom**

**Monday, May 13****th****, 2008**

**1:43AM**

Suddenly, Massie heard a knock on her door, and looked up. "YOU!" She screamed, and jumped up. "What? Why? How? WHY!?" She screamed. "I TRUSTED YOU!"

Derrington only smiled. "We finally meet, Massie Block.

"What are you TAWKING about?" Massie yelled at him. "You're my boyfriend."

"No, I'm not." He reached out to stroke her cheek. "But I wish I were." He looked at her longingly. Massie slapped his hand away. "But…but….but…" And then it all came back to her. How Cam kept saying Derrington was her stalker, and how Claire rushed out when she heard Massie say 'split personality disorder.'

"You have a split personality!" She snarled. That would explain his eyes. They looked so different. Glazed over, almost, but in a very harsh way. His eyes looked cruel.

Derrington looked confused. "No I don't. I'm Phil. I've been stalking you."

"Why?" Massie screamed, and before she knew it, he had knocked her down, pinning her down by her arms and legs on the bed, and was covering her mouth.

"I hate the way you think you're better than every one else. You make fun of people without even knowing who they are, you think you're the center of the universe." Derrington (Phil) whispered dangerously into her ear. "So, I've come here to kill you. It'll be perfect, I'll let you're friends out, and call the police. When the police come, you're friends will hopefully have found you, found the weapon, and they will look guilty. It's the perfect plan." He chuckled to himself.

Massie fought the urge to puke. She wasn't really scared for her own life (it had been so good, if she died a little early, she supposed that was fine) but she didn't want her friends to suffer. They were her life, her FAMILY! Massie started to squirm, but Derrington kept a firm grip on her, although he had to let go of her mouth to hold her down, and Massie spat at him. His only reaction was to chuckle.

"So, fine, kill me." Massie snarled at him, "But just don't blame my friends. Please!"

Derrington cackled. "Sorry cupcake. But I think the world will be a better place without you and you're friends ruling it."

"But…" Massie stammered. She knew if she could stall as long as possible, her friends would find a way to save themselves, and maybe even her. "No one would ever believe that they killed me. We are best friends, have been since we were like, in grade three! Every one knows that."

Derrington only smiled, although it was cruel, and didn't reach his eyes. "There are plenty of reasons. They got mad at you, because you think you rule the world, you stole one of their boyfriends, or maybe you just borrowed their top with out asking…" Derrington laughed cruelly.

Massie shook her head. "NO!" She yelled. "You can't blame them!"

Suddenly, Derrington jumped up off the bed, pulling her up with him, and threw her into a wall. Massie banged her head, and slid down the wall, in pain. She was trying to think of what she could grab to protect herself, and though of her heels. She started crawling towards her closet, her head pounding, when Derrington stood over top of her, and yanked on her hair, grabbing a fistful and pulled her onto her feet, so that her ear was inches away from his face.

The pain was excruciating. Massie thought she felt the hair pull loose from her scalp. Derrington threw her into the wall again, although this time her front was pressed against it, and she turned her head so that her right cheek was pressed into it. Derrington was holding one of her arms behind her, and was pressing his body into her back.

"Derrick…please…I know you're in there! Please, stop Phil. Fight him!" Massie pleaded, scared, and in pain.

"SHUT UP!" Derrington screamed at her.

When Massie thought her arm was going to pop out of the socket, Derrington twirled her around, and Massie thought she heard a crack, as her shoulder popped out of the socket. She tried to run away, but Derrington had a tight grip on her wrist, and slammed her against the wall again.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Block." Derrington whispered, and she heard a knife click open. When she looked down, she saw that he had a tiny, dull looking pocket knife. "You're going to kill me with THAT?" She asked, as Derrington brought it up to her cheek.

"Yes. Say goodbye, Massie Block."

* * *

"Derrington is the stalker?" Alicia asked incredulously.

"It makes sense, though. The personality thing. I can't believe I didn't think of it." Kristen mumbled.

"But, who KNOWS what he's doing to Massie right now!" Dylan cried out. "We need to get out and help her!"

Claire started pacing around the basement, mumbling to herself. "No one gets cell service down here? Are you SURE?" Claire asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes, Claire." Alicia replied in a monotone voice, while Dylan and Kristen sat hugging each other.

"Seriously, you guys, what are we going to do?" Kristen asked. "I mean, Massie's up there, in trouble, we're down here, in trouble, we don't have any cell service, we're locked down here, we…."

"Shut up!" Claire yelled at her, cutting her off.

"Claire!" Dylan stood up.

"No! Shh…do you hear that?" Claire asked.

_Clump, Clump, Clump_

"It sounds like…footsteps." Alicia said. "So?"

Claire raised her eyebrows. "Some one's here! We're down here! Help!" She screamed, bolting up the stairs to pound on the door. Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan started shouting, too.

"Claire?" It was Cam. "What are you DOING in there?"

"Derrington locked us in here, and then he went upstairs to hurt Massie! Get us out!" Dylan yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"The key isn't in the lock!" Cam yelled back at her.

"Then pick it!" Kristen screamed, obviously frantic.

"What?" Cam asked, his voice muffled through the door.

"Make a lock pick!" Kristen answered, matter of factly.

"I don't know how!" Cam yelled, and Claire shook her head. "Then knock the door down!" She answered.

Cam exhaled sharply. "Ok, but stand back." He warned, and Claire walked back down the stairs. The four girls heard running, a loud thud, and then an "Ow. Shit!" But the door didn't budge. They heard this a few more times as Cam repeated it, and finally, after the fifth try, when the door didn't move, Cam yelled, "It's not budging!"

"Thank you, captain obvious." Alicia muttered under her breath.

"Go save Massie!" Kristen yelled, and Dylan echoed her. "Yea, go save Massie!"

"Wait! Cam!" Claire called through the door, running up the stairs again. "I'm…I'm so sorry, for not believing you." Silent tears started to run down her face.

"It's ok. I understand." Cam's voice was kind and understanding.

"Thank you." Claire whispered. And she heard his footsteps going to walk away, but then called him back. "Cam!"

"Yes?" Cam answered.

"Take a knife or some thing with you. Just in case." Claire said urgently.

"Good idea. I love you, Claire." Cam said, and Claire nodded. "I love you too!" And then he was gone.

Claire walked back down the stairs, and collapsed into a chair, sobbing.

"Guys, we need to find a way out of here!" Alicia said, now pacing, like Claire had been.

"How?" Dylan asked.

"Wait…I think I have an idea." Kristen said, and walked over to where the Blocks kept a bunch of their junk. "I wonder if they have…any tools…in here…"She mumbled to herself. "Because I can take the door off the hinges. If they have any screwdrivers…" Kristen muttered to herself.

After a few minutes, she (luckily) found what she was looking for. "Aha!" She held it up. "A screwdriver."

"All right!" Dylan and Alicia exchanged high fives.

"Get us out K!" Claire said, and jumped up.

Kristen nodded, rolled up her sleeves, and trudged up to the top of the stairs.

* * *

Cam had no idea where Massie would be, so after he searched the first floor, he quickly walked up to the second floor. He had a hunch that they would be in Massie's bedroom, so he walked quickly along the floor until he had reached Massie's bedroom. He didn't hear any thing, but swung the door open any ways. And what he saw was shocking.

**(A/N Mwahahaha! I'm actually really happy with this chapter, and I updated, so you guys don't have to kill me. And you know who the stalker is, and why. I don't know much about Split Personality Disorders, though, so bear with me haha. I also wasn't going to have Cam come, but then I thought, oh, well, he needs a change to redeem himself, and be the hero. Any ways, I hope it wasn't too violent. Haha, any ways, please review, and I'll update when I get back from Mexico! There will be a couple more chapters, I've decided, so yea. Thanks guys!) **


	15. Let's Save Massie!

**(A/N Ok, thanks for all the reviews, guys! I'm sorry that this update has taken so long! School and stuff, you know. Any ways, I tried out for Alice and Wonderland at a local theatre, and I'm the Cheshire Cat! I'm so excited! But enough babble. I figured I should update before you all kill me. So enjoy!)**

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**The iPad, Massie's Bedroom**

**Monday, May 13****th****, 2008**

**2:43AM**

Cam had no idea where Massie would be, so after he searched the first floor, he quickly walked up to the second floor. He had a hunch that they would be in Massie's bedroom, so he walked quickly along the floor until he had reached Massie's bedroom. He didn't hear any thing, but swung the door open any ways. And what he saw was shocking. Derrington (his best friend) had his girlfriend's best friend by the throat, and was pinning her against a wall. Derrington was holding a dull looking pocket knife up to Massie's cheek, and she was crying.

"Please Derrick! I know you're there!" She tried again.

Derrington only chuckled.

Cam felt sick. He had known that Derrington was stalking Massie. It was after school on a Friday. He had forgotten his History Textbook in his gym locker, and had to go back into the school to get it. Just as he had opened up his locker, he'd heard some one talking to himself. Cam had peeked around the corner, surprised to see that it was Derrington. Derrington was plotting out all these ways he was going to kill Massie, and was referring to himself as 'Phil.'

Cam felt as if the whole thing was his fault. He should have gone straight to the police, but of course, he didn't think that Derrington was serious, and would ACTUALLY kill his girlfriend. That had been the reason, though, that he had gone to Massie's house that one night. He wanted to make sure that the girls were ok.

Cam shook his head sharply, and entered Massie's room. "Derrick, what are you doing, man?" He asked loudly.

"Cam!" Massie screamed.

Derrington's eyes widened, and he turned around. "Oh, it's you." He snarled. Then, with one hand still on Massie's neck, he pointed the knife in Cam's direction. "Stay out of this Fisher. It's between me and Block."

Cam noticed that Massie cringed when Derrington said her last name. "Massie, are you hurt?" He asked her, ignoring Derrington.

Massie nodded. "But I'm fine. Don't let him hurt The PC!" She said, and then started to cry. Cam was taken aback. He'd never seen any of The Pretty Committee (except Claire, of course) cry. He hadn't thought that they were capable of it.

Derrington let out a cry of rage, and lunged towards Cam. Apparently he didn't like being ignored. Cam couldn't quite move quickly enough, and Derrington sliced his cheek. Cam howled in pain, and punched Derrington in the gut, out of reflex.

Behind them, Massie had sunk to the floor, crawled over to her desk, and picked up her landline phone. Quickly dialing 911, she whispered into the phone. "Hello? This is Massie Block, and there is a man in my house, trying to kill me. He's my stalker!" She whispered furiously, and then rattled off her address.

"Miss. Block, stay calm. We'll send a dispatch as soon as possible." The woman's voice on the other end of the phone calmed her. But only slightly.

"Hurry!" She hissed, and then slammed the phone down.

"Stand aside, Fisher, and let me do what I came here to do!" Derrington said through clenched teeth.

Cam shook his head, and dodged out of the way, before his wacked out best friend could slash him again. "Dude, Derrington…Phil…whoever you are. We can get you help! We can get you medication, just chill out!"

Derrington roared, and lunged towards Cam again, this time slicing all the way down his left arm. Cam cowered against the wall in pain, clutching at his left arm.

Derrington smirked. "First I'll kill you, then Massie…and maybe I won't stop there." He chuckled to himself. "But which one of the girls should I let live? The pretty exotic one? The redhead? How about the small blonde? Pity that one of them would have to take the fall for all of the murders…" Derrington laughed his high pitched, cruel laugh. Cam noticed that the humor didn't reach his eyes.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Claire!" Cam snarled, and just as he was about to tackle Derrington, Massie jumped on his back.

Derrington squawked, and Cam grabbed his arm, twisting in around so that he'd drop the knife. When he had, Massie jumped off his back, and grabbed the knife, holding it up triumphantly in the air.

Cam grabbed Derrington's neck, and slammed him against the wall. He then held out his hand to Massie, and she put the knife gently in it. "Don't move. Cam snarled."

* * *

Kristen quickly unscrewed the last screw in the bottom hinge of the door, and put it in the pile she had already made. Then, she kicked the door, and it fell to the kitchen floor smoothly.

Dylan, Alicia, and Claire cheered behind her, and Kristen giggled. "I've always wanted to do that." She said.

"Come on, let's go save Massie!" Alicia shouted, and the rest of the girls chorused, "Yeah!"

They ran out into the kitchen, and Claire (who was leading) suddenly stopped, and turned around, causing the rest of the girls to bump into each other. "Wait, shouldn't we call the police?"

"Good thinking Claire!" Alicia said, and whipped out her cell phone. She quickly called 911, and told them the story. She listened for a minute, and then said, "Thank you." She then hung up.

"The lady said hat some one had already called from this house." Alicia said, and scratched her head. "I don't know who would have called…"

"Maybe Massie's ok!" Dylan said, and sprinted. The girls started after her; they'd had no idea she could run that fast. They looked at each other, and then started after her.

Kristen, Alicia, Dylan, and Claire ran up the stairs, peeking in every room, until they got to Massie's room. The door was open, and the sight was…well, weird. They stood speechless in the door way.

Derrington was cowering against the wall, Cam holding a knife at his throat, and Massie standing behind Cam, looking down on Derrington triumphantly. Books, clothes, paper, and many other things were strewn all across the floor, all covered in blood.

"Massie! I'm so glad you're ok!" Dylan screamed, and the Pretty Committee all ran to each other, giving a big group hug.

"He didn't hurt any of you, did he? Claire, you're ok?" Massie asked, and her friends nodded.

"What about you?" Kristen asked.

"Well, I think he popped my arm out of the socket, but I kind of…clicked it back in." Massie admitted.

"So, Cam, you saved the day?" Claire asked, and then pulled him into a fierce - but awkward, since Cam couldn't drop the knife - hug. "I'm so sorry!" She whispered.

"It's ok." Cam said, and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"So, Cam, I thought you were under, like, house arrest, or some thing?" Dylan asked, and every one looked at her. "I'm glad he came, I'm just wondering how you got free."

Cam rolled his eyes. "Do you know how EASY it is to sneak out of my house? And it's not like I had a tracker or any thing."

The Pretty Committee giggled. "Well, I owe you an apology, Fisher." Massie said, and punched his shoulder. "Thanks Cam. I mean it." She said softly, and he smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

Derrington made a retching sound, and six heads whipped around to look at him. Only he wasn't cowering against the wall any more. He was standing at the window. "Well, this has been fun ladies. Fisher. But I don't think I can take any more of this sentimental shit. I think it's time for me to bounce." And then he launched himself out the window.

"What an idiot!" Massie screeched, and every one ran over to the window.

"He's getting away!" Claire cried, pointing into the darkness. Sure enough, they could see a black figure, sprinting away…

**(A/N Muahahahahaa! I hope you liked this bit! I think the story is almost done, (one or two more chapters) and I'll be posting the update REALLY soon, I promise this time! Any ways, lets have a vote. How many of you want Derrington to get caught, and how many of you want him to get away? Note: I probably WON'T make a sequel, but if he get's away, there's always an option open for that. Any ways, sorry for the wait, PLEASE REVIEW! If I get enough reviews, I may update later today or tomorrow. Thanks guys!)**


	16. That's What Life Is All About

**(A/N I love you guys so much! I have 170+ reviews, that's more than I've ever gotten on a story! Seriously, you guys are amazing. I actually want to dedicate this chapter to all-good-girls-go-to-heaven for her lovely string of reviews that have kept me smiling all day. Actually, this chapter is for all of you who have been with me since the beginning! You've put up with my sporadic updating, lack of long chapters, and…well…I just love you! Thanks! You are why I'm updating so soon! So, this is the second to last chapter, but I hope you enjoy!)**

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**The Kitchen**

**Tuesday, May 14th, 2008**

**9:27AM**

"I'm so glad you're ok Massie!" Kristen said, and hugged her friend again, causing the rest of the girls, and Cam to form another group hug.

"Yeah, well we owe it all to Fisher, here." Massie said, smiling, then she took a sip of Hot Chocolate.

The police had arrived just in time. They had bumped into Derrington (literally) as he was running down the road, and given him a concussion. It had seemed as if he was back to being Derrick again, but they weren't quite sure.

None of The Pretty Committee had gotten in trouble. They'd all given their statements to the police, and the police decided that their story was plausible, and they had even gotten Cam off the hook. And of course, he was labeled a 'hero' for saving the girls, so no one bothered to punish him for sneaking out, while under 'house arrest'.

Derrington was sentenced to live in a hospital for a year. They wanted Doctors to observe him, and see what set Phil off, whether it was out of anger, any time some one snapped their fingers, if he just came out at random, or any other possible reasons.

"Massie!" Some one called from the doorway. Every one whipped their heads around. The police had all just left, but every one's parents (The Fishers, The Lyons', The Rivera's, Miss. Marvil, and even Mr. Greggory) had all stayed.

Massie stood up. "Mom?" And then she ran into her parents arms as they came around into the kitchen. "I've missed you!" She said, and realized she was crying. Her mom was crying too, and her dad looked heartbroken.

"Massie, honey, we are so sorry!" William said to his only daughter. "If we'd lost you…" He didn't finish his thought.

"It's ok, I'm ok now. Just don't leave again." Massie clutched at her moms shirt, not even caring that she was acting like a two year old instead of a sixteen year old alpha.

Thankfully, every one else had ventured into the family room, so no one was witness to her disgusting display of emotion.

After a few minutes, Massie straightened up, wiped her cheeks, and then smoothed out her shirt. "Come on, lets go have hot chocolate with every one." Her parents stood on either side of her, taking her hands as they walked through the kitchen, past the good living room and the games room, into their family room.

Her parents embraced their friends just as Massie went to embrace hers. "At least every thing can go back to normal, now, right?" She asked, and Claire giggled.

"Well, not quite. You're single, you know." She reminded Massie.

Massie bit her lip, thoughtfully. "You know, I don't think I've been single since The Sixth Grade!" She laughed. "But I do have my eye on Brody Coulman…" She said, and her friends giggled.

"Really, he's like, two years older than us!" Dylan exclaimed.

"I think he got held back a year, so maybe he's three…" Alicia said.

"He's so hot!" Kristen laughed.

"Actually, maybe I'll just stay single for a while." Massie thought aloud.

Cam and Claire rolled their eyes at each other, and Cam pulled Claire into a loving embrace. Massie smiled. Ok. So, she'd just been through a LOT. But she had her friends, and her family, and a new story to circulate at school to make sure she'd stay on top. Sure, inside she was a little bit shaken. Ok, she was full out PANICKING! What would have happened if Cam hadn't saved her? Or if Derrington had killed Claire when he'd kidnapped her? A million and one 'what ifs' swirled around in Massie's head. And then she realized that she didn't care.

Every thing was fine now. Derrington was getting help, her parents were back to (most likely) prevent any one else from trying to harm her, and her friends were all fine.

"You know what, guys? I think we have a KICK ASS story to tell when we go back to school." Massie said, a mischievous grin forming on her face.

"What, are we going to like, play it up?" Alicia asked, a grin forming on her face too.

"How do you PLAY UP what just happened to us? I think it's played up enough." Cam asked, and Claire giggled. "It's a girl thing, Cam, you wouldn't get it."

"So, tell us the story, so we're all on the same page", Kristen said, slapping a high five with Dylan.

"Yea, it would be bad for our rep. if our stories didn't match." Dylan said, smiling.

And then, The Pretty Committee, plus Cam, plotted out all the key points of the story they were going to tell when they got back to school.

At least one good thing came out of two months worth of torture, suspense, thrill, and complete and utter scare. Another way to stay on top. And that's what Massie Block's life was all about.

**(A/N I hope you liked the ending! I know it's sort of short, but it's kind of the anti- climax, and I didn't really know what else I could do with it. Any ways, there will be ONE more chapter, which I've already written, and will post soon, I promise! So, please, review, and I'll update A.S.A.P! Also, I have another story, A Mid-Summers Nightmare. I'm going to go back, and most likely re-write it, but I'm going to be focusing on that again, so check it out!)**


	17. Epilogue

**(A/N Ok, this is the last chapter. I'm going to have A LOT of fun with this, and it was actually suggested to me in a review, so thank you for that maplexsyrup! Thank you SO much to every one who reviewed! Onward with chapter 17!)**

**Some Where In Westchester**

**Behind A Rose Bush**

**Saturday, May 30****th****, 2009**

**4:12AM**

He had finally gotten out of that godforsaken place, where he'd hidden behind his 'other half.' He'd spent the year being poked and prodded, asked questions, given shots, given tests, and needles, and they had finally decided that he wasn't crazy. That he was never coming back. But he was back alright. He was back, and he was mad. In fact, he'd been 'there and mad', the entire time. His other form was never coming back. He wouldn't let him. He would fight.

He needed a new plan. A new way of torture. Of course, he wouldn't go for Massie again. No, no that would be too cliché. He had to have a new victim. And now that he'd had his first taste of 'hunting', really, he wasn't going to back down. He had a few new tricks up his sleeve. He'd taken the previous experience, and learned from it.

He set down his binoculars and sighed. God, she was beautiful. Her flaming hair, slim body, and carefree personality were so…alluring. He shook his head. "Focus." He told himself aloud.

She was by herself. That was for sure. She was sitting in her living room, watching 'The Hills' on her TiVo, and eating an oversized bag of movie popcorn. It looked like she was talking on her cell phone, too, but he couldn't quite tell.

He liked her ensemble, as well. Fuzzy slippers, with an oversized t-shirt, and microscopic shorts. He licked his lips, and put his binoculars back to his eyes. Watching her never got boring. She had so many subconscious habits. Not because she was nervous – no, he didn't think that was the case at all. She was just interesting.

Finally, she got up, turned off her cell phone, then the TiVo, then pulled down all the blinds, and finally turned off all the lights.

He sat down, and leaned against a tree, hidden by a rosebush. The thorns were scratching him, but it was a small price to pay. Of course, he would need to go soon. His parents would be up soon, and he had to be in bed, sleeping, looking as if he'd been sleeping there all night.

He always could have gone for the exotic one, he supposed. Her parents traveled a lot. Not the small blonde one (no, Fisher would kill him.) and she lived with her parents. The muscular blonde one lived in a hotel. Too difficult. Plus, the flaming haired one was just amazing. Really.

Things had been different at school. Now, instead of the star goalie he was treated as an Outsider. A loser. Different. But that hadn't really bothered him. It was never him who wanted to be 'popular.' Looked up to. That was his other form.

After a few more moments, he stood up, brushed off his clothes, and tucked his binoculars in the part of the bush that had the most prickles. He then walked over to the path in front of her house, rung the door bell a few times, and then swiftly jumped over the rail, and peered around the corner of the house.

She looked disheveled, but in a cute way. Her flaming hair was up in a messy bun, and today she had a blue face masque on. She looked tired, and wasn't wearing any makeup.

This had been routine for him. Every night, at exactly 4:30, he would ring the doorbell until she would come down the stairs, and open the door. He didn't know where her mother and sisters were. In fact, he didn't care. It would only make his job easier.

She finally looked around a few more times, narrowed her eyes, muttered some thing like, "When I catch you I'm going to shoot you." (Another empty threat, he thought, chuckling), and slammed the door.

He moved to the front yard, so that he was moving down the walkway. Suddenly, he turned and looked back longingly at the now dark house. If any one else had seen him it almost would have looked perverse. "I'll have you Dylan Marvil. I'll get you."

**(A/N AND DONE! I'm sorry that this story had to end guys, but I think you can only drag stories out for so long, you know? My ideas just seem to end quicker than some others. I'm really sad that this is over though! This story has gotten the most reviews I've ever gotten on one story for me, so I'm REALLY happy about that! Seriously, though, I love you all SO MUCH! And I'll be posting a review list soon. So guys, thanks, I hope you liked this chapter and the WHOLE STORY, and again, I'm sad it had to end! But I will be writing more stories (Like re-writing a Mid-Summer's Nightmare, of course), so keep an eye out. I LOVE YOU!)**


	18. Review List

**Ok, so, I just wanted to take the time to thank EVERY ONE who has reviewed this story. You guys are amazing, I swear, if it were me ready this story, I'd probably stop halfway through because of my bad updating skills. But honestly, you guys are awesome, thank you so much! I also wanted to say, I have a new story coming out called Apple – C, and I'm writing that with GLITTERxGURL, you should check it out, it's going to be insane. Also, don't forget to check out a MidSummers Nightmare!**

chanelrocks612 – Thanks for being the first reviewer! And thanks for the support!

LovePeaceHappiness – Thanks for all you're support, and reviews!

mollz30 – Thanks!

beststoriesever95 – I heart you too!

JustTheGirl13 – Thanks, I love it so much when people say my writing is perfect (even though it isn't haha.)

BlondeMysteryChik – Oh my gosh. What to say about you. Well, you've stuck with me this ENTIRE TIME! That's an accomplishment, I think you should get a medal. Seriously, though, thanks for much for all you're support! I heart you!

Briannaheart1995 – Thanks for you're reviews!

Love-Megsie – Lol, really, the best? Why, thank you VERY much! Cookie!

bribricat – I love you. I just love you. )

Boris Yelstin – Thanks for all you're support, you've stayed with me since the beginning, and haven't lost you're patience or any thing. Thanks! Cookies!

xxkyolee – Well, now you know who the stalker is. Hahaa.

thecliquelover – Thanks for you reviews! Hearts!

all-good-girls-go-to-heaven – Oh goodness. What to say about the person who kept me smiling most of yesterday?! Well, first of, I like you, if I knew you, I think we'd be friends. Mostly because you hate Edward. Haha, but any ways, thanks for much for all you're reviews! Double hearts and cookies!

Rabbittstorm – Now you know who the stalker is haha. Thanks for every thing!

BAMitsLysie – You're reviews made me smile. Thank you!

gypsy1212 – Thanks! Love you're penname, by the way.

hollisterhotti23 – Oh gosh, you've been with my since the beginning too, what to say… Well, thanks for much for all you're reviews (honestly, they've all made me smile) and support. Hearts and cookies!

gh3ttfabh0lla – Thank you!

MILEYROX18 – I love you. Thanks for all you're support!

carefree34 – Thanks!

glittergirl096 – You rock! Cookies!

Ladii-Dee – Thanks for much for every thing!

Ale6837 – Thanks!

smiliactress – Thanks! Cookies!

ForeverPreppy619 – Thank you! Nice screename, too.

emeraldeyes101 – Thank you for the support!

princessbabi6 – Haha thanks. Cookies!

CriticCorner – Thank you!

BearSweetie – Cookies!

clique4eva – You are amazing! Thank you!

xalexisx7 – Thanks!

StarInMyHeart – You rock!

Crazy80sBabe – Nice penname haha. Thanks for the reviews!

GLITTERxGURL – You're amazing. Thanks so much for all you're support! Seriously, you rock! You've stayed until the end! YOU WIN A MEDAL! YAY! AND you've said you're my number one fan. I LOVE YOU! Hearts AND Cookies!!

carlie.catastrophe – Thank you!

RioNoelleCarmandyCullen – Thank you! Love the screen name!

iheartboys7 – Double heart the screen name! Thanks for you're support!

xaxa3 – Thanks!

RoyalDarlingx – Merci!

codancerstar17 – Thank you!

hotbabygurl101t – Thanks for the support!

LoVeBuG96 – Thanks so much! Seriously, you are amazing, tres awesome! I heart you! Cookies!

xox.Lauren – Thank you for the support!

maplexsyrup – Thanks for all you're ideas! You gave me inspiration for the last chapter! Hearts and cookies!

CelaFille – Thanks so much!

Speara – Thank you!

LoveFashionPeace – Thanks!

gilmoregirlrock – Thanks! Hearts!

soccerstar101 – Thank you! Cookies!

buggie842 – Thank you! Lots of authorly love lol.

Broadwayaddict17 – Thanks!

LoveJenn – Thanks!

EmmyRose12 – You're amazing! Thank you! Hearts and Cookies!

Candyapples564 – You rock! Thanks for the support.

Glamourousx33 – Thanks!

candycane21 – You rock too! Seriously, amazing. Thanks so much for all you're feedback, I'm glad I convince you in the end! Thank you!

princessstargirl – Thank you so much! Cookies!

so pRetty i hAd to Eat hiM – Thank you SO much! Honestly, I'm glad you thought it was amazing!

**Oh dear me. That's three pages right there haha. Seriously, though you guys. You are amazing. I wouldn't have written this if it weren't for you (honestly, I would have gotten bored, and most likely deleted it.) See, aren't you GLAD you reviewed, even though I pestered you? Hahaa. I'm sorry it had to end, but I love you! And now, I'm truly repeating myself. So I'll say it one more time.**

**THANKS!!**

**  
Girly.X.Girl out! **


End file.
